A Life At My House Christmas
by Seto's Princess
Summary: COMPLETE! Christmas and New Years side story to Life At My House! Randomness, OOCness, Chaos, 6 people as Santa, fruitcakes, strange Secret Santa gifts, Shadow Realm...
1. Christmas Eve and Tea's Breakfast

A "Life at My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not own YuGiOh. I do not own YuGiOh. I do not own YuGiOh! I just own my house!

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! It occurs on December 24th – Christmas Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: A lot of randomness and OOCness in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1 – Christmas Eve, Tea's Disturbing Breakfast… **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

Beep Beep… 7:30 AM…

My three alarm clocks started ringing. You should all know by now what they are. (If not, then read "Life At My House.")

Once again, Tea tried to barge into my room to complain about the alarms. However, I locked my door before I went to sleep the previous night. That way, she would not be able to scare me and knock me off my bed like she usually did. HA!

She pounded on the door.

"SARAI! Shut those things off please! Why did you lock the door? Friends don't lock their friends out! Open the door! Please! Be a good friend!" she shouted through the door.

I sweat dropped. _'Oh Ra! I lock the door, and she's STILL annoying…'_ I thought.

I climbed out of bed up and shut off my alarms. I stretched out and yawned. Then I changed into my day clothes. They were not any ordinary clothes. No! They were my super special, super spectacular, extra magical, extra fantastical Christmas clothes! Hahaha! Ok… so perhaps they were not that fabulous. They were just Christmas-colored plaid pants, a special Christmas T-shirt, and my special Christmas Reindeer socks (which actually used to be musical, but they're now worn out since I've had them for quite a few years.).

I left the room. Serenity, Tea, and Mai were on the couch watching Christmas specials on TV. They were currently watching "A Flinstones Christmas Carol." (I love the Christmas Carol.) Pegasus was with them as well, snuggling his Funny Bunny plushie. He loves cartoons.

I looked out the window. The scene was simply gorgeous. It had snowed during the night and now the ground and car roofs were carpeted in a beautiful shining white blanket of snow. The sun shone brightly but it was still quite cold outside.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. I set a pot of water to boil for hot chocolate. I took out a couple of eggs, a bag of French fries, and some sausages.

**Meanwhile… Down in Seto's apartment… **

"Mmmmmooooooorrrrrrnnnniiiiinnnngggg bbbiiiggg bbbrrrooottthhheeerrr!" Mokuba shouted into Seto's ear.

Seto grumbled and turned over as he pulled his sheets up closer to cover himself.

"Awww… Come on, Seto!" Mokuba whined. "SETO!"

Seto grumbled again. "Five more minutes, kiddo," he mumbled.

Mokuba sat up right in front of Seto and pouted. "Seto! It's Christmas Eve!"

Seto looked up into Mokuba's eyes. _'Aww, crap… Not the face! Not the face!'_ Too late… Mokuba made his cute puppy face and Seto just could not resist.

"Grr… Alright…" Seto grumbled as he stirred and sat up.

"YAY! It's Christmas Eve, Seto! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Mokuba exclaimed as he bounced around the room.

They both made themselves ready for the day.

"Hey, Seto," Mokuba began.

"What?" Seto asked.

"I bet Sarai's making a special Christmas Eve breakfast! Let's go eat upstairs!"

"No."

"Awww… come-"

"No."

"Setoooo…"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO.

"SETO!"

"NO!"

Mokuba pouted again and made his cute face.

'_Must resist the face! MUST RESIST THE FACE!'_ Seto thought.

"All right," he said to Mokuba's request.

'_CRAP!'_ Seto thought.

They left the apartment and went upstairs to eat breakfast.

**Upstairs… **

"Mmmmmmoooooorrrrrrnnnniiiinnnnggggg!" Mokuba shouted as he literally burst though the apartment door.

Serenity smiled, Tea greeted Mokuba in return, and Mai sweatdropped.

"Good morning Mokuba!" I shouted from the kitchen.

Mokuba sniffed the air. "MMMMMMMM! Smells good!" Mokuba said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Nice to see you, Mokuba," I said.

Mokuba smiled and joined the three girls at the couch, who simply loved his company. Well, you have to admit, he is kawaii!

I continued making breakfast. The fries sizzled in the pan. The water started boiling.

Seto came into the kitchen and leaned on the wall right next to me with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. "Good morning, Seto. It's rare for you to eat breakfast up here. Why the sudden exception?"

He turned his head slightly and glanced at me then turned back and closed his eyes again. "Mokuba convinced me."

I gave a small laugh but said nothing more and continued my cooking.

A while later…

Joey, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, YamiMarik, and Ishizu came downstairs.

"MMMMM! WHAT SMELLS SO GOOOOOOD?" Joey exclaimed as he entered the apartment. Everyone said good morning to each other except for Seto. The only 'Good Morning' he received was from Ishizu and Yugi. Everyone sat down in the living room. I finished cooking and set the breakfast out on the plates. There were 15 plates in total. We all sat down to eat.

"YUMMY!" Joey exclaimed. "This is delicious!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. I smiled.

Tea took some ketchup and poured it over her fries as well as her scrambled eggs. Then she poured salt over them.

"Erm… Where's the mustard, Sarai?" she asked.

"Uh… It's in the fridge… Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I want mustard," she said as she stood up and went to grab the mustard. She squirted it all over her fries and her scrambled eggs. Some of us looked at her, the others did not really notice.

"Where's the peanut butter?" she asked.

"Also in the fridge…" I said, raising an eyebrow. _'What does she want peanut butter for?'_

She spread the peanut butter over her fries and sausages.

"Where's the sugar?" she asked.

"Er… I left it on the counter…" I said very slowly. _'What on earth is she doing with all these condiments?'_

She took a spoonful of sugar and put it over her eggs and her fries, as well as her sausages.

Everyone noticed what she was doing by now and were looking at her with very confused expressions on their faces. Even Seto was looking at her as if she was an alien.

"Hmm…" she said as she took a bite. We all stared at her with wide eyes.

She looked in the fridge and saw something that caught her attention. It was salsa-flavored sour cream. (No, I didn't make it up, it really exists. It tastes really good actually. Just not in the way that Tea was about to use it.)

She took out a spoonful of it and put it on her entire breakfast, including her cup of hot chocolate.

Everyone looked at her, shocked. I cringed. _'Did she just soil my perfect breakfast!'_

"Erm… Tea, hun, what are you doing?" Mai asked.

"It tastes better this way," she said as she put more sugar and salt on everything.

"And I thought my yami was bloody disgusting," Ryou said in embarrassment. (Ha! I made him say 'bloody'! Like British! Hee hee!)

"Hey! I would NEVER mix salt and sugar together!" Bakura shouted.

Tea put some salt in her hot chocolate, which was about to overflow due to the lump of salsa-flavored sour cream in it.

Serenity, who was sitting next to Tea, was becoming disgusted. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

I cringed again. _'Great… Another breakfast lost.'_

Tea mixed her hot chocolate around a little bit and then took a sip form it.

That is when Mai, who was on Tea's other side, became disgusted. Mai ran to the other bathroom in my apartment and threw up.

Tea was about to take another bite when she noticed everyone looking at her.

"What?" she exclaimed and unfortunately, flicked the food that was on her fork onto Joey's plate. Fortunately for Joey, he had already eaten most of his food and there was only a little left.

"Ewww! I ain't eatin dat!" he exclaimed and threw out what was left of his food.

Then, in a clumsy moment, Tea spilled her hot chocolate all over Ishizu's plate.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Marik laughed at his sister's misfortune.

Ishizu took her food and dumped it on Marik's plate.

"GAH! What'd you do that for! You ruined it!" Marik shouted.

Ishizu and Marik both had to dump out their plates. Mai and Serenity came back from the bathroom. Everyone except Seto and me started standing up from the table so that the same thing would not happen to them. Unfortunately, Pegasus tripped over Yami's foot, causing a chain reaction that made him, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, YamiMarik, and Mokuba all fall down. Plates smashed on the floor, food went flying everywhere and somehow it all conveniently fell over everyone except for Seto, Tea and me, who were just finishing up eating.

I stood up and looked around the room. The whole dining room was a mess! Plate shards were everywhere, most of us were covered in food and most of the breakfast I had happily worked on had been either, thrown up, thrown away, or spilt all over the floor.

I looked around the room and a fire began to grow in my eyes. I was furious. Christmas Eve breakfast had been ruined! _'IT'S ALL RUINED!'_

My head was down, my fists were tightly clenched and the fire in my eyes grew.

"Um… Sarai? Are you okay?" asked Mokuba.

I shot my head up.

"GAH!" Everyone shouted, surprised.

"Oh no! NOT AGAIN!" Bakura shouted.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" shouted YamiMarik.

"All… of you… ruined… my breakfast… Now… you… must… PAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled.

"GGGGAAAAAHHHH!" everyone who had experienced my sudden outburst of rage on Halloween screamed in fear.

YamiMarik and Bakura held on to each other for dear life. Mokuba started quivering. Yugi and Joey shrank back. Seto simply stared in horror. The others looked clueless but were still slightly afraid due to the extreme fire in my eyes.

I sneered evilly. "You… must… all… PPPPPPAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"Holy Ra, how do you stop her!" Yugi asked, scared for his life.

"We're doomed! She's going to kill us all!" Bakura screamed.

"Kaiba, you've got to stop her! You're our only hope! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CONTROL HER AND CALM HER DOWN!" YamiMarik shouted.

Seto looked back and forth between everyone and me.

"KAIBA PLEASE HELP US! We know you don't like us, and frankly, we don't like you either, but for once, SAVE US!" Joey pleaded.

Seto wasn't sure of what to do. Sure he could stop me. Sure he could calm me down. He just wasn't sure how.

"Uh… Sarai," he began, "calm down, okay. It's just breakfast. No one's hurt and no one needs to get hurt. Just calm down."

I laughed evilly. My breathing became heavier. I looked around for my first victim. My eyes landed on poor unsuspecting Pegasus. He clutched his Funny Bunny plushie tightly.

"NOOOO! HAVE MERCY, OH MISTREES OF TORTURE!" he screamed.

I slowly turned my body around to face him completely. The fire in my eyes grew. I laughed evilly.

"Seto! SAVE US!" Mokuba pleaded his brother. "DO SOMETHING!"

Seto thought quickly. There had to be some way to stop me. He suddenly hatched an idea.

"I love you, Sarai!" he shouted. I did not listen. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I LOVE YOU!" he repeated.

I did not pay attention. I was so outraged. I tuned back around and was ready to lunge at Pegasus.

"KAIBA!" everyone shouted.

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" I screamed as I jumped at Pegasus. However, Seto quickly grabbed my arm, spun me around, pulled me towards him, and…

**TBC…**

BWAHAHAHA! There you have it! Chapter 1 of "A Life At My House Christmas"! I hope you all liked that chapter! Wait for chapter 2 to see what Seto does to stop Sarai's rampage, and in case anyone is wondering, NO, he does not love her. He was just saying that to grab her attention. Thanks for reading!


	2. Seto's Kiss

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not, I do not, own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not. Oh no, I do not. I also don't own the song "The Very First Christmas" from Spongebob.

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 24th – Christmas Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness and OOCness in this chapter. A little bit of fluff…**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

Seto thought quickly. There had to be some way to stop me. He suddenly hatched an idea.

"I love you, Sarai!" he shouted. I did not listen. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I LOVE YOU!" he repeated.

I did not pay attention. I was so outraged. I tuned back around and was ready to lunge at Pegasus.

"KAIBA!" everyone shouted.

"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" I screamed as I jumped at Pegasus. However, Seto quickly grabbed my arm, spun me around, pulled me towards him, and…

**Chapter 2 – Seto's Kiss… **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

Seto quickly grabbed my arm, spun me around, pulled me towards him, leaned in, and gently kissed my cheek. He slowly pulled away and let go me. His face was completely expressionless.

Everything was still for a while. It was as if time had stopped. My eyes softened; the fire was gone. My arms were relaxed at my sides. My breathing was slow but nervous. Seto and I just stared at each other for a minute.

Everyone else was in shock. They all just stayed perfectly still where they were, staring at us wide-eyed. No one could say a single word. Shocked - that's what we all were. Shocked.

After what seemed to be hours, when it was really only 2.7315496802 minutes, Seto smirked… then frowned. He turned around and walked right out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Everyone stood blinking.

Finally, after a long period of silence, Joey spoke.

"What da hey was dat?" he asked.

Bakura looked at me and said, "at least it calmed her down."

Suddenly, Shadi appeared up from the floor, right in front of us.

"GAH!" we all screamed.

"Shadi, why can't you go though the doorway like a normal person?" Yami asked.

"A thousand apologies, but I sensed a disturbance in the mystic alignment," he replied.

Ishizu sweatdropped. "Shadi, there is no disturbance in the mystic alignment right now."

"Yeah, the only disturbance was that Kaiba just kissed Sarai," Marik said.

"Oh… Then I must have sensed a disturbance in Kaiba's hormonal alignment," Shadi said. We all stared. O.O

"Uh… TMI! I don't think we needed to know that!" Mai said.

"Well, I'll be going then," Shadi said as he disappeared through the floor.

"Okay… That was random," Yugi said.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"GAH!" everyone screamed.

"Oh no! She's gonna attack again!" Joey screamed.

"Quick! Get Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus shouted.

"CALM DOWN!" I yelled. "Don't worry! I'm still mad but I'm not going to attack."

"Phew!" everyone sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat again. Everyone winced. I sweatdropped.

"Okay. This is what we're going to do!" I shouted. Everyone was hanging onto my every word. "Tea, Marik, Pegasus, Yami, YamiMarik, and Bakura! The 6 of you are to clean this mess up right now!"

"Hey! What about everyone else?" Marik whined.

"They are victims of this fiasco," I replied.

"What did I do?" YamiMarik asked.

"Nothing, but I need people to clean up. Really, the only culprits are Tea, Pegasus, and Marik," I said.

"Me? What did I do?" Marik asked, offended.

"You laughed at Ishizu," I replied.

"Hmph!" he pouted.

"Wait! What did I do? How is this my fault? I thought you guys were my friends! Friends don't blame each other for accidents!" Tea shouted.

My eyes flared.

"GAH! KAIBA!" Bakura screamed.

I let out a deep breath and my eyes softened. "I refuse to reply to that preposterous question, Tea. Now! The 6 of you get to work!" I shouted. The six of them immediately started cleaning the mess.

I turned to face everyone else. "Okay. The rest of you should go take showers."

Everyone nodded. Mokuba went downstairs. Ishizu, Ryou, Yugi, and Joey ran upstairs to get to the bathroom. Serenity decided to help clean up while Mai took a shower.

After about an hour and a half, everyone was clean, the dining room was spotless and we were all now gathered in the living room watching "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" on TV. (Seto chose to remain downstairs.) We were all drinking hot chocolate, with the exception of Tea, who I had banned from the kitchen as well as from any from of edible or drinkable substance that might cause another 'incident.'

It started snowing outside and I looked out the overly decorated window.

…**Flashback…**

December 1st 2004. 7:45 AM.

I went downstairs and found Mokuba in the hallway.

"So, did you get it?" I asked.

"Yup!" he said happily as he held up five $100 bills.

You see, Mokuba and I had decided to decorate the house. I already had decorations for my apartment and the apartment upstairs, but I didn't have enough for Seto's apartment. So Mokuba and I came up with a plan to sneak out and buy some things.

"Where did you get it from?" I asked.

"Seto's pocket," he replied.

'_His pocket? Gosh, if he carries that much in his pocket, I wonder how much he has in his wallet.'_

"You two ready to go?" Mai asked as she came down the stairs. Mai had agreed to drive us to the mall. After all, she had been DYING to go shopping.

"Yup!" we both said and the three of us snuck out of the house and into Mai's car.

Just before leaving, I boosted the security/trap system to make sure that no one escaped should they find out we were gone. We bought tons of decorations.

We returned home to find Joey hanging from the side of the house in a net, Pegasus in the trash can, Bakura and YamiMarik on the roof, Ryou and Serenity tied sideways to the balcony, Ishizu and Tea trapped in a cage in my backyard, and Marik, Yugi, Yami, and Seto stuck in the trap door chamber.

We decided to let Marik, Yugi, Yami, and Seto out first.

"Grr! Where did you three go!" Seto yelled. "These two wouldn't stop arguing about who used the last bottle of hair yesterday," he shouted, pointing to Yugi and Yami, "and Marik kept humming in the background!"

Marik rolled his eyes.

Yami and Yugi blinked innocently.

"We went shopping!" Mai exclaimed happily as she went upstairs to her room.

"Shopping? What do you mean you were out shopping?" Seto exclaimed.

"We went to buy decorations for the house, Seto. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get everyone else out of their traps," I said as I went off to free the others.

It took me quite a while, but I managed to free everyone.

…**End Flashback…**

I sighed and turned to look at everyone. They were all enjoying the show and laughing. I finished my hot chocolate and put it in the sink. Then I snuck out of the apartment and went downstairs.

**---Downstairs---**

I slowly walked up to Seto's apartment. I sighed and stood still for a moment. Then I knocked on the apartment door. Seto opened it.

"What?" he asked. His face was completely expressionless.

"Can I come in?" I asked. He frowned but let me in anyway. He had been working on some new invention and he sat down to continue it.

"So… What are you working on?" I asked, looking at his new invention.

"A virtual fireplace…" he said. (I know they already exist… but just pretend they don't, okay…)

"Really? Cool!" I said. He didn't reply.

Silence…

"So… Uh… I… uh… kind of wanted to ask you… err… about that kiss earlier… uh…" I mumbled.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, trying to dismiss the subject. _'He may have done that on Halloween, but I'm not letting it go THIS time… Especially since he kissed _me_ this time…'_

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

He glanced at me. "You can be really dangerous when you're on one of those rampages of yours."

"Heh… Yeah, sorry about that. But uh… I just wanted to know, that kiss wouldn't have happened to mean anything else, would it?" I asked.

He didn't need to say anything to answer me. His eyes said it all. He gave me a 'you-and-I-both-know-the-answer-to-THAT' look.

"Yeah… I thought so…" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"There. It's done," he said, finally adding the final touch to his virtual fireplace. He turned it on, and surely enough, it worked! He smirked proudly. "So what do you think?" he asked me. I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at the floor. He frowned.

"Sarai?" he asked. I still didn't move.

"SARAI!"

"Huh? What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Wha? Oh… yeah I'm fine…" I sighed. He gazed at me.

I noticed his eyes on me and I looked up at him with one of those looks that Mokuba would usually give when he was upset. In fact, if were a little younger and were a boy, I'd probably look exactly like Mokuba. I had washed my hair the night before and I didn't straighten it like I usually did. My hair is naturally thick… VERY thick… Since I didn't straighten it out and had let it down, it looked almost identical to Mokuba's hair.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Seto pulled me into a hug. _'What the? What is he doing? Why is he suddenly hugging me?' _I thought.

After a while, he let go, grabbed his virtual fireplace and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"To install my new virtual fireplace in your apartment," he said without looking back at me. He just continued walking. I looked at him with a confused expression but followed anyway.

"Hey, what's that thing, Kaiba?" Joey asked as Seto and I came in.

"This, Wheeler, is a virtual fireplace. It actually produces real warmth," Seto replied as he plugged it in right in front of the TV.

"Oooooo!" everyone said astonished as they stood up and gathered around Seto's new invention.

"So, are you going to give me some of that delicious hot chocolate of yours, Sarai, or are you going to pay me in cheese?" Seto asked.

Everyone immediately looked up at the CEO. They all stared in disbelief. _'What? Is Kaiba actually being nice?'_ they all thought to themselves.

"Well… I… uh… erm… I mean… uh…" I mumbled.

"Never mind. I'll get it myself," Seto said as he walked past me into the kitchen.

"Erm… Sarai? Did something happen between you and Kaiba downstairs?" Yugi asked.

"I'm as baffled as you guys…" I said, staring at Seto, who was pouring hot chocolate into a cup. He walked over and sat down on one end of the couch. We all continued to stare at him in disbelief. _'Is there something wrong with him? Why is he acting so weird?'_

"Well, are you geeks going to move, or do you expect me to see through your empty heads?" Seto asked with a frown.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. _'Well, he seems to be his normal arrogant self now…' _everyone thought and moved away from the virtual fire. Tea, Mai, Ishizu, Serenity, Yami, Ryou, and Marik sat on the couch… not right next to Seto though. Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Pegasus, Bakura, and YamiMarik sat on the floor. I looked at the scene and smiled. _'This is how Christmas should be. Everyone is together… Even Seto decided to join in the spirit of the season.' _I sighed happily and sat down next to Seto on the couch.

**TBC…**

Hey! Summer vacation is finally here for me, so my revised chapters should be up pretty soon! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	3. Christmas Eve and Another Flashback

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – I do not, I do not, own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not. Oh no, I do not. I also don't own the song "The Very First Christmas" from Spongebob. I only own 'StarBuddy.'

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 24th – Christmas Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness and OOCness in this chapter. A little bit of fluff…**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Well, are you geeks going to move, or do you expect me to see through your empty heads?" Seto asked with a frown.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. _'Well, he seems to be his normal arrogant self now…' _everyone thought and moved away from the virtual fire. Tea, Mai, Ishizu, Serenity, Yami, Ryou, and Marik sat on the couch… not right next to Seto though. Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Pegasus, Bakura, and YamiMarik sat on the floor. I looked at the scene and smiled. _'This is how Christmas should be. Everyone is together… Even Seto decided to join in the spirit of the season.' _I sighed happily and sat down next to Seto on the couch.

**Chapter 3 – Christmas Eve, Another Flashback… **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

After a few minutes, I glanced over at my fiber optic tree. It was only 1:35 right now, so it was not lit up. It still looked pretty, though.

…**Flashback…**

December 3rd, 2004. 12:15 PM.

Mokuba and I gathered all the decorations together. Everyone else, except Seto, was with us. They all agreed to help decorate the house.

"**_Oh, It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday!"_** Mokuba and I started singing.  
**_"Not your normal average everyday,"_** Yugi and Yami joined in.

"**_Sounds like someone's stealing my 'StarBuddy,'"_** I sang.

"**_Hey Bakura, why'd you do this to me?"_** I asked.  
**_"The world feels like it's in loverly,"_** Joey and Yugi sang as they put lights on Seto's door.

"**_Go away, before I harm you bodily!"_** Seto sang as he threw paper balls at Yugi and Joey.

"**_This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me,"_** Pegasus sang.

"**_There'll be shopping,"_** Mai sang. She was in a mall. (Wait! A mall? How'd she get out of the house? Oh well…)

"**_decorating,"_** Tea and Serenity sang as they decorated my window.

"**_and plenty of snow,"_** Marik sang as he pelted Ryou with a snowball.

"**_Hey Sarai, who's that under the mistletoe?"_** Ishizu sang as she pointed to Seto who was conveniently standing under the mistletoe in my doorway.

"**_What, who me? Would you look at the time? I should go!"_** Seto sang as he ran away.

"**_People seem a little more brotherly,"_** Yami sang.

"**_Here's a special something to you from me,"_** Bakura sang as he handed Yami a suspiciously-evil-looking hunk of FRUITCAKE! Yami threw it out.

"**_Even all the trash on Christmas, it smells so sweetly,"_** YamiMarik sang as he drooled over the fruitcake that Yami just dumped into the trash can which was already filled to the top with suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcakes.

"**_This Christmas seems like the very first Christmas to me,"_** Ryou sang.

"_**Lalalalalalalalala,"**_ I sang.

"**_Lalalalalalalalala,"_** Mokuba joined in.

"**_Lalalalalalalalala,"_** I continued.

"**_Lalalalalalalalala,"_** Mokuba sang as I knocked on the door to Seto's bedroom.

"**_What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"_** Seto sang once he opened the door.

"**_Step out here, we've got something for you to see,"_** Mokuba and I sang.

"**_Sarai, take this stuff down immediately,"_** Seto sang as he looked at his overly decorated apartment.

"**_Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree,"_** the Bakura and YamiMarik sang as they burned their tongues with chestnuts.

"**_Tonight, things are as good as they seem to be,"_** everyone sang as we finished putting the final touches on the house.

"**_A star on top will complete all the scenery,"_** Joey sang as he snatched StarBuddy from Bakura and put it at the top of the tree, which I took down a few minutes later.

"**_This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!"_** Everyone sang. **_"This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!"_**

…**End Flashback…**

**DING DONG…** The doorbell rang…

Silence…

…

…

"Oh, don't everyone go at once!" I shouted sarcastically and stood up to listen to the intercom/doorbell. "Who is it?"

"**_Sleigh bells ring… are you listening… in the lane… snow is glistening… A beautiful sight… we're happy tonight… walking in a winter wonderland…"_** someone sang through the intercom.

"OOOOO! Carolers! Can I go torture them?" Bakura asked as he immediately took out a knife from his pocket. I sweatdropped.

"No, Bakura. You cannot torture the carolers."

Ryou shook his head shamefully at his yami.

'_Wait a minute… That voice sounded familiar…' _I thought. I went downstairs to open the door…

**TBC…**

HAHAHA! A double update! Yes! Thanks for reading!


	4. The Carolers

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – No I do not own YuGiOh… falalalala lalalala or any Christmas Carols… falalalala lalalala… I just own my house. Falala lalala la la la…

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 24th – Christmas Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness and OOCness in this chapter.**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"OOOOO! Carolers! Can I go torture them?" Bakura asked as he immediately took out a knife from his pocket. I sweatdropped.

"No, Bakura. You cannot torture the carolers."

Ryou shook his head shamefully at his yami.

'_Wait a minute… That voice sounded familiar…' _I thought. I went downstairs to open the door…

**Chapter 4 – The Carolers… **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

I went downstairs to open the door. I opened it and…

"Hi Sarai!"

"Erm… Hi Mark, George, and Riza," I said with a smile. They were my friends from school. Mark was holding a cup of figgy pudding, Riza had a kitty plushie that was dressed as Santa Claus, and George was holding a suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcake.

"**_Gone away is the bluebird… here to stay is a new bird,"_** Mark continued singing.

"Uh… Mark…" I said.

"**_He sings a love song…" _**he continued.

"Mark…" I said.

"**_as we go along…"_**

"You can stop now…"

"**_Walking in a winter wonderland…"_**

"Mark! Shut up!" George shouted as he hit Mark on the head with the suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcake.

"Ow! George!" Mark shouted.

George rolled his eyes.

"Um… Hello… What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Mark dragged us here," Riza said.

"Carolers!" Bakura said as he rushed down the stairs.

"Fruitcake!" YamiMarik said as he ran down the stairs behind Bakura.

"**_Feliz Navidad…"_** Mark started singing again. **_"Feliz Navidad…"_**

"Carolers! Bwahahahahahahaha! DIE!" Bakura shouted as a flamethrower suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"**_Feliz Navidad… Prospero Ano y Felicidad…"_** Mark continued.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura yelled as he powered up the flamethrower.

"Erm…" Riza and George said.

"FRUITCAKE!" YamiMarik shouted happily.

"CAROLERS! WWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE!" Bakura shouted and shot his flamethrower, which I repeat, came out of nowhere, at my friend Mark.

"**_Feliz Navi-_** GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mark shouted as he ran away from Bakura. Unfortunately for me, the cup of figgy pudding flew into the air and landed on my head.

"Grrr…." I grumbled.

Riza and George ran away as well.

"FRUITCAKE! I WANT FRUITCAKE!" YamiMarik shouted as he tried to run after George who was still holding a suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcake. However, I pressed a button to activate the trap door and YamiMarik fell down.

"Great… Thanks a lot, Bakura… You just chased away three really good friends of mine…" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Bakura replied with a smirk.

"Grr…" I grumbled again as the figgy pudding started sliding down my hair.

YamiMarik came back from the Trap door chamber with tears in his eyes. "I wanted fruitcake…"

I rolled my eyes. "You can have fruitcake later… Let's just go back upstairs."

We all went upstairs.

"Erm… Sarai?" Yugi asked when I entered the apartment.

"Sarai… You do realize that you have pudding sliding down your head right?" Seto asked.

"Of course, Seto. I'm not STUPID!" I shouted and went to the bathroom to wash my hair.

When I came out of the bathroom, Joey was cooking lunch for everyone. Christmas tree shaped burgers and fries. We all sat down to eat.

"Hey, Sarai… Where's the honey?" Tea asked.

We all looked up. My eyes widened.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE TO NOT MOVE FROM THAT SEAT! YOU WILL EAT YOUR FOOD THE NORMAL WAY!" I yelled. "Guys, strap her down!" I ordered to Ryou and Yami who were sitting on either side of Tea. They tied her to the chair.

"But Sarai, how is she going to eat?" Serenity asked.

"Good question… hmm… O! I know!" I shouted and ran to my room to get a hat and some strips of paper.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked.

"You'll see," I said as I wrote all our names on the strips of paper. "Okay! This is what we're going to do. Whoever's name I pull out of this hat, has to feed Tea." Everyone frowned. I pulled out a name.

"Okay… It looks like… Se-" I began but stopped as I saw Seto glaring at me. I gulped and said, "Okay… That one doesn't count."

"WHY?" Joey shouted. "You were going to say Kaiba, weren't you?"

"Erm… no… I accidentally wrote Tea's name," I lied. Joey frowned.

"Anyway…" I said, pulling out another name from the hat. "Pegasus…"

"NOOO! Funny Bunny, save yourself!" Pegasus cried and threw Funny Bunny into the living room. Some of us sweatdropped. Anyway… We continued eating. Unfortunately for Pegasus, he had to feed Tea. Otherwise, she'd probably do some more nasty things.

After we finished eating, some of us went to our rooms to wrap up our Christmas gifts. We had done the secret Santa thing. Just so we wouldn't have to waste so much money or just in case some of us would end up getting nothing. Of course, the only person that would happen to would be Pegasus… unless he bought a gift for himself… Oh well… Anyway…

…**Flashback…**

December 5th, 2004. 3:15 PM.

"A what?" YamiMarik asked when I said we were going to do a secret Santa. We were all gathered in the living room. I had called a special meeting.

"I said we are going to do Secret Santa. Does anyone not know what that is?" I asked. Bakura, YamiMarik, and Yami raised their hands.

"Okay… Secret Santa is when you put names into a cup or something… You pick one and you have to get a gift for that person," I explained.

"Oh…" the three yamis said.

"Good. Okay… I wrote down all our names… So everyone pick one. Oh, one more thing… If you get yourself, you have to put it back and pick another paper." I said as I passed the cup around and everyone picked a paper.

"NNNNOOOO! I got Kaiba!" Yami shouted. Seto glared.

"You're not supposed to say who you got! It's supposed to be anonymous." I said as I rolled my eyes. I sighed. "Okay… Everyone pick again."

Everyone groaned and put the papers back… I passed the cup around again.

"I got myself," Ryou said, put his name back, and picked another one.

When Seto got his paper, he frowned then smirked. I rolled my eyes. _'I wonder what he's so happy about…'_

"Wait! How are we supposed to get gifts for everyone if we can't get out of the house?" Marik asked.

"He has a point." Yugi added.

"Yes, I know… For the next few days, Mai and I will personally take you guys out one by one to buy your gifts. And don't even think about escaping. It WON'T work, okay," I said.

"Okay…" everyone said. Seto grunted. Then we all went our separate ways.

…**End Flashback…**

I went to my room to wrap my gift. "Tee hee," I laughed. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly. "Bwahaha-" I laughed but started coughing. Cough. Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Nice… I didn't know your laugh could sound THAT retarded," someone said from behind me.

"GAH!" I screamed and flung my gift in the air. It fell behind my bed. I turned around to look at whoever had spoken. It was Seto. He was standing in the doorway. "SETO, YOU BAKA! DON'T FREAK ME OUT LIKE THAT!" I yelled. He smirked.

"Grr… you…" I grumbled. "Great, now look what you did! Grr… Now I gotta get that gift under my bed!" I shouted as I lay down on the floor and started crawling under my bed. "Grr… Can't reach… DAMN IT!" _'Damn my stupid bed! I can't crawl all the way in! Grr…'_

Seto rolled his eyes. "Let me guess… You want me to help you?"

"That would be nice… considering it's your fault in the first place!"

Seto sighed but got down on the floor and crawled under the bed to help me get the gift I accidentally flung behind my bed.

"Here," Seto said as he handed me the gift.

"Thanks," I replied.

Suddenly, Bakura walked into the room.

"Erm… From what I know, aren't you two supposed to do that ON the bed rather than UNDER it?" Bakura asked.

"WHAT!" Seto and I exclaimed from under the bed. We both knew EXACTLY what he meant. We were so surprised that we accidentally bumped our heads on the bed.

"OOOWWW!" we both said.

"Uh… I just came to get tape, but if you two are busy, then I'll just leave," Bakura said.

"Grrr… Why I ought to! GGGGGRRRRRRRR!" Seto growled as he slid out from under the bed and chased Bakura out the door and slammed it. Then I slid out from under the bed.

"Boy… that was… uh… embarrassing…" I said.

Seto grunted and frowned.

A knock came at the door.

Seto opened the door. "WHAT?" he yelled, thinking it was Bakura.

It was Yugi. He looked at Seto with an odd expression on his face.

"Oh… It's just you… Never mind," Seto said and leaned on my wall. I sweatdropped.

"Sorry Yugi. Did you come here for something?" I asked him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… I need tape. Do you have any?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Here you go," I said, handing him a roll of tape.

"Thanks," he replied and left the room._ 'He's so sweet! Tee hee. Kawaii…'_

"So… Seto… You never did mention why you came to my room…" I said.

Seto looked up. "Hmm? Oh. Mokuba wanted to-" he began to say but was interrupted when Mokuba came into the room.

"Seto? What's taking so long? I wanna play Tetris!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Sorry kiddo, I had to help Sarai out with something," Seto said.

"Oh… Okay… Sarai, can I borrow your Tetris Worlds?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure… Here you go," I said as I fished around for Tetris Worlds and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" Mokuba exclaimed and skipped out of the room.

Seto and I left the room as well. I put the gift I wrapped under my fiber optic Christmas tree and Seto and Mokuba went downstairs to grab theirs.

There were 9 gifts under the tree. _'I guess some people are still wrapping theirs.'_

I looked at the tree and smiled…

**TBC…**

Woot! A TRIPLE update! I feel great! Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	5. The Yamis Go Shopping

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – On the first day of Christmas, I'm gonna say… I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH… On the second day of Christmas, I'm gonna say, I DON'T OWN CHRISTMAS CAROLS (including 12 days of Christmas) and I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter is a flashback of the three yamis going to the mall. It's still Christmas Eve in real-time, but this is a Flashback Chapter.

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

Boy, what a coincidence… I've gotten quite a few reviews from people threatening to send Bakura to send me to the Shadow Realm if I don't update… Funny…

I want to thank **Unknown Fool** for my inspiration for this chapter. Thanks for the idea!

**Warning: Randomness and OOCness in this chapter.**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Sorry kiddo, I had to help Sarai out with something," Seto said.

"Oh… Okay… Sarai, can I borrow your Tetris Worlds?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure… Here you go," I said as I fished around for Tetris Worlds and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" Mokuba exclaimed and skipped out of the room.

Seto and I left the room as well. I put the gift I wrapped under my fiber optic Christmas tree and Seto and Mokuba went downstairs to grab theirs.

There were 9 gifts under the tree. _'I guess some people are still wrapping theirs.'_

I looked at the tree and smiled…

**Chapter 5 – The Yamis Go Shopping **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

…**Flashback…**

December 15th, 2004… 1:45 PM.

"Okay… Let me see… Who still hasn't done their shopping?" I asked myself as I looked through the list I wrote up to make sure no one tried to back out of the Secret Santa. "Hmm… Let's see… Ah! Yami, YamiMarik, and Bakura are the only ones left… Besides me and Mai, of course…"

"So… Who's left?" Mai asked as she walked into my room.

"Yami, YamiMarik, and Bakura," I replied.

"Oh great… Can't we just take all three of them at once?" Mai asked. "Bakura and that freak YamiMarik are capable of anything. I don't want to have to go through two more horrible experiences at the mall. Remember what happened with Yugi?" she asked.

I nodded. Yugi is not a troublemaker at all, but our experience at the mall was a very interesting one. Yugi somehow went missing when Mai was practically drooling over a dress she saw and I was drooling over a Nintendo DS.

So, while we were busy, Yugi somehow stumbled into a huge candy shop. His eyes lightened up and well… he started eating… and eating… and eating… Once Mai and I realized that he was gone, it was too late. Yugi was on an extreme sugar high. He literally bounced around the mall. We ended paying for the 10 pounds of candy he had consumed. We chased him throughout the entire mall and it took us three hours to finally catch him.

Once we managed to catch him, he crashed completely. He fell asleep right there and then. I have to admit, he looked so cute, though. He slept like a cute little five-year-old. Mai and I sighed and sat down on a bench that was conveniently right were Yugi had fallen asleep. He woke up after an hour and we continued our shopping.

Anyway, Mai obviously did _not_ want a repeat episode like what happened with Yugi. So that is why she suggested we take the three yamis together and get it over with. Little did we know that it was the worst thing in the world to do…

"Yami! Bakura! YamiMarik! Get your butts down here!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"COMING!" they said and thundered down the stairs like horses.

"Well, let's go," Mai said.

The five of us climbed into Mai's car and drove off to the mall. The car ride was annoying enough, considering they kept pointing at random things and asking what they were.

"Ooooooooo!" the three yamis said once we arrived at the mall.

Bakura tried to go in first. However, he bumped into the wall.

"HEY! THIS STUPID FORCEFIELD WON'T LET ME IN!" he said as he pounded the wall. I sweat dropped.

"Bakura, you're supposed to go though the door…" I said.

"Oh… I thought this was the door…" he replied. Mai rolled her eyes and went through the revolving doors first. (Revolving doors are funnier than plain old doors, right?)

"OOOOOOOO! IT SPINS!" the three yamis said. I sweat dropped.

"WHEEE!" they said and went through the revolving doors, one after the other. However, they did not come out at the other side. They just kept spinning around and around and around…

"Hey, this is fun!" Yami said.

"I LOVE THE MALL!" Bakura said. I simply stared. Mai, who was already inside, stared also. Other people started to stare as well. It was as if the yamis had never seen a revolving door before. Well, maybe they had not, but still… They were starting to attract attention.

After 3 minutes of spinning around in the revolving door YamiMarik spoke. "Hey! How do we get out of here? OH NO! WE'RE TRAPPED! NOOOOOO! HELP! HELP!"

"STOP!" I shouted. They stopped going around. Bakura was at the entrance. Mai grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

"I'm FREE!" he exclaimed.

"Baka thief! I wanna be free!" Yami said.

"Ok, Yami, walk a little bit…" I instructed and he did as I said. When he was at the entrance, Mai pulled him inside.

"Ok YamiMarik, your turn…" I said. He followed what Yami did and Bakura pulled him in.

Once we were all inside, we stared to walk around.

"So, what are you guys thinking of buying?" I asked. "Oh, and whisper it to me…"

They each told me what they wanted to get and I nodded.

"Okay, Yami's gift is first…" I said.

"THE PHARAOH! WHY!" Bakura and YamiMarik exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Because the store where he needs to buy his gift is the closest one…" I said.

Bakura and YamiMarik pouted.

After a few minutes, we came close to a toy store.

"GGGGAAAAHHHHH!" Bakura shouted as one of the toys on display started to move.

"AAAGGGHH! IT MOVES!" YamiMarik shouted.

"IT'S POSESSED!" Yami pointed an accusing finger at it. What was it? What was it?

It was… It was…

TBC…

…

**KIDDING! **(No this isn't the end of the chapter… Keep reading!)

It was…

A TICLE-ME-ELMO! (Thanks to **Unknown Fool** for the idea.)

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the three yamis screamed for their lives.

"IT MOVES! IT'S POSESSED!" Yami repeated. Mai and I sweat dropped.

"Guys, calm down… It's just a Tickle-Me-Elmo…" I said.

"A WHAT!" they asked.

"A Tickle-Me-Elmo…" I repeated.

They blinked and looked at each other.

"IT'S EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" they said, all three of them pointing accusing fingers at the poor inanimate Elmo.

"Wait a minute!" Yami shouted.

"What?" YamiMarik and Bakura asked.

"I know what an Elmo is! Yugi watches that on TV all the time!" he shouted.

"Hey! My stupid hikari watches that thing too!" Bakura said.

"HA! Your hikaris are pathetic!" YamiMarik said.

Yami and Bakura glared at YamiMarik.

"Who cares! It's red! THE COLOR OF EVIL!" Yami said.

"Also the color of… FIRE!" Bakura exclaimed as he pulled out a flamethrower out of nowhere. (Where in Ra's name does he keep getting these things?)

"BAKURA! WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT THING?" I asked.

"I'm going to… to… to… DESTROY THE EVIL Eelmu!" he shouted.

"It's Elmo…" I said with a sweat drop.

"Whatever… Now… DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bakura screamed as he torched the poor Tickle-Me-Elmo.

He laughed evilly as he burned the poor toy and once he was done, Tickle-Me-Elmo was nothing but the machine that made it shake and a pile of pungent ashes. The store manager walked over to us with a furious look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he yelled at us. Yami and YamiMarik pointed at Bakura. Bakura hid the flamethrower behind his back.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the manager yelled.

"Sir, are you aware that you were selling a possessed toy to children? You could've killed someone with that torture device," Bakura said. We all stared in disbelief. _'Did he just say something that sounded relatively smart?' _I thought.

The manager blinked. "OUT! BUT YOU MUST PAY FIRST!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Mai sighed. She took out her money and paid for the burned Tickle-Me-Elmo.

We continued walking. Thank Ra nothing else significant happened to us for the rest of the shopping… Anyway, the yamis got their gifts and we went back home.

…**End Flashback…**

I sighed. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"GGGAAAHHHH!" I screamed and turned around to see…

**TBC…**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOKUBA KAIBA – (July 7)! Thanks for reading!


	6. Christmas Tears and the Shadow Realm

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Said the authoress to the readers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'd be rich if I did… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own my house and the plot of this story… and the plot of this story…

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 24th – Christmas Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

I want to thank **Everlyn** and my cousin for the ideas for this chapter!

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, and a bunch of Spanish in this chapter. (The Spanish may not 100 accurate... I can speak it... but I'm not very good at writing it...)**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Sir, are you aware that you were selling a possessed toy to children? You could've killed someone with that torture device," Bakura said. We all stared in disbelief. _'Did he just say something that sounded relatively smart?' _I thought.

The manager blinked. "OUT! BUT YOU MUST PAY FIRST!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Mai sighed. She took out her money and paid for the burned Tickle-Me-Elmo.

We continued walking. Thank Ra nothing else significant happened to us for the rest of the shopping… Anyway, the yamis got their gifts and we went back home.

…**End Flashback…**

I sighed. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"GGGAAAHHHH!" I screamed and turned around to see…

**Chapter 6 – Christmas Tears and the Shadow Realm… **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

"GGGAAAHHHH!" I screamed and turned around to see my mom.

"AGH! Mami? Que estas haciendo aqui?" I asked. Translation: Mom? What are you doing here?

"Como que, que estoy haciendo aqui? Esta es mi casa!" she exclaimed. Translation: What do you mean, what am I doing here? This is my house!

"Si… Pero… Pero… Uh…" I mumbled. Translation: Yes… but… but… Uh…

"Sarai? What's going on here? Who's this?" Seto asked as he entered the apartment.

"Err… Hi Seto…" I said.

"Y quien es el?" my mom asked. Translation: And who is he?

"Mami, el es un amigo mio…" I said. Translation: Mom, he is a friend of mine. "Uh…" I paused. _'Oh boy… How in Ra's name am I going to explain this to my mom? I CANNOT tell her that Seto lives here… She'll have a cow!' _I thought.

"Hmmmm… El es tu novio?" mom asked. Translation: He is your boyfriend?

"QUE? No…" I said as I looked at the floor to hide my face. I was blushing a deep shade of red. _'Gosh, I WISH he were my boyfriend… Wait… How did mom get in? I thought I had the whole house family-proofed!'_ I thought.

"HMPH! Ohala! Pero si es guapo. Solo que, no me gusta ese coat. Que feo!" mom said. Translation: Hmph! It better be that way! But he is handsome. However, I don't like that coat. How ugly!

I growled to myself. _'I LOVE that coat. It accentuates his good looks… Grr you mom!'_

Seto stared at me with a what-the-hell-is-going-on look.

"HI SARAI!" someone shouted from the door. I looked up. It was my baka cousin, Emir.

"EMIR! What in Ra's name are you doing here!" I yelled.

"HAHA! I wanted to annoy you for Christmas," he said. "Oh Mami Rossy!" he shouted to my mom. "Ese es el novio de Sarai!" he shouted, pointing at Seto. Translation: That is Sarai's boyfriend!

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" I yelled.

"**QUE? COMO QUE ESTE ES TU NOVIO?"** mom yelled. Translation: What? What do you mean that he's your boyfriend!"

"Sarai, what the hell is going on here? Why is your stupid cousin pointing at me?" Seto asked.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I just told Sarai's mom that you're Sarai's boyfriend!" Emir shouted and laughed hysterically.

"**WHAT?" **Seto yelled. **"SARAI! I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND I NEVER WILL BE! STOP MAKING FALSE HOPES FOR YOURSELF, YOU GOT THAT? I DO NOT LIKE YOU!"** Seto yelled at me. I simply blinked in surprise. _'He's never yelled at me like that before… At least not since the first day he met me…' _I couldn't believe what he was saying. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"OYE! QUIEN TE CRES QUE ERES PARA GRITARLE A MI HIJA!" my mom yelled at Seto. Translation: Hey! Who do you think you are to yell at my daughter!

Seto frowned.

Suddenly, YamiMarik walked into the apartment. "What in Ra's name is going on here?" We all looked at him.

"Hey! Aren't you Sarai's stupid baka cousin?" YamiMarik asked.

"No… Victor's the stupid one… I'm just her cousin…" Emir replied.

"HEY! It's your fault we had to go through all that stuff on Halloween! GO TO THE SHADOW REALM YOU BAKA!" YamiMarik shouted as he held up his Millennium Rod. However, Emir ducked and my mom was sent to the Shadow Realm by accident. Seto and Emir started at YamiMarik wide-eyed.

I didn't really notice what had happened. I was staring at Seto. My eyes were getting watery. _'Why? Why did he yell at me like that? All I've ever done is be nice to him. Not in the freaky Tea kind of way, but I was nice…'_

"Erm… Okay… That wasn't supposed to happen… Oh well… SHADOW REALM!" YamiMarik shouted as he sent my cousin Emir to the Shadow Realm. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he shouted and ran upstairs.

Seto rolled his eyes. _'Errggghh! The PEOPLE I have to live with!' _he thought and turned to look at me.

I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and started crying.

"What? What's wrong with you?"

"GGGGRRRAAAHHH!" I screamed and slapped him very hard in the face, ran to my room and slammed the door.

Seto was left standing there, speechless.

"What the hell?" Seto asked himself.

…

…

…

Everyone walked into the living room… except Tea.

"What's going on here, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, we heard some yelling and what I believe was Spanish…" Mai said.

"It's nothing…" Seto grumbled.

"Fine, Mr. GrumpyPants…" Pegasus said.

"HAHAHAHA! I sent Sarai's cousin to the Shadow Realm!" YamiMarik exclaimed.

"You sent Sarai's cousin to the Shadow Realm!" Marik and Ishizu cried out.

Ishizu's Millennium Necklace started to glow.

"YOU SENT SARAI'S MOTHER TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Ishizu asked.

"WHAT!" everyone else except Seto exclaimed.

Ishizu slapped YamiMarik across the face then she bonked Marik on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Marik asked.

"That was for not keeping your yami under control!" Ishizu yelled.

"WHAT? You sent someone to the Shadow Realm without me?" Bakura asked sadly.

"Owww… Ra damn you, Ishizu… Oh… sorry, Thief," YamiMarik said. "Oooo! I know! Why don't you send me to the Shadow Realm?"

"Really? OKAY! MUAHAHAHAHA! SHADOW REALM!" Bakura shouted, his Millennium Ring glowed and YamiMarik was sent to the Shadow Realm.

…**In the Shadow Realm…**

"Boy, I haven't been here in a while…" YamiMarik said like a giddy little schoolgirl.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES OBEY ME FOR I RULE AAALLLLLLLLLLL!" someone yelled in the distance.

"What in Ra's name-?" YamiMarik asked to the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I RULE AAALLLL!" the person shouted again.

YamiMarik went closer to where the voice was coming from… He looked and it was…

…

…

…

EMIR!

"All hail Emir… All hail Emir…" all the people in the Shadow Realm said.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" YamiMarik screamed like a wimpy little girl and used the power of his Millennium Rod to get out of the Shadow Realm.

…**Back in my living room…**

YamiMarik appeared in the living room and was breathing very heavily. He had a horrified look on his face.

"What's with you, man? You look like you seen a ghost," Joey said.

"Worse… Sarai's cousin somehow became the ruler of the Shadow Realm…" YamiMarik said.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Bakura yelled. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

"It doesn't surprise me. Her cousin _is_ evil…" Yami pointed out.

…

…

…

Silence…

…

…

…

"So… When are you going to apologize to her, Kaiba?" Ishizu asked.

"What? Who?" Seto asked.

"Sarai!" Ishizu exclaimed.

"Apologize? For what?" Seto asked.

"For yelling in her face and saying that you don't like her," Ishizu said.

'_What? How did she know about that?'_ Seto thought to himself.

"Well?" Ishizu said with her arms crossed and a you-better-do-what-I-say-or-else look.

'_Grr! Damn you, Ishizu!'_ Seto thought and thundered towards my room.

…**In the hallway…**

**Knock Knock…**

I was sitting on the floor with my back against the door.

"Sarai? Open this door. It's me, Seto…"

I sniffled. "Go away, Seto."

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. Go away…"

"Open this door!"

"NO!"

"Grr… Fine! Suit yourself!" Seto shouted and turned to walk away, but…

"GAH!" Seto shouted as he saw Ishizu standing right in front of him with a you-better-turn-back-around-and-talk-to-her look. The whole gang was crowded behind her, with the exception of Tea.

"Grr…" Seto growled and knocked on my door again.

"GO AWAY KAIBA!" I yelled.

'_Kaiba? She's never called me Kaiba before. She must really be mad at me…'_ Seto thought.

"I'll help!" YamiMarik said as he pointed the Millennium Rod to the door and sent it to the Shadow Realm…

…**In the Shadow Realm…**

"BWAHAHAHAHA! I RULE ALLL!" Emir shouted evilly. "BWAHAHAHAHA- OWWWW!" he yelled as a door hit him on the head. "I want a cookie… okay, Mommy?" he mumbled as he was knocked out by the door.

…**Back to the real world…**

"GAH!" I screamed as I fell back. I looked up and blinked. I had landed on Seto's feet.

"HA! I knew it would work!" YamiMarik said proudly as if he had won the Nobel Peace Prize or something.

I stood up and looked at the empty space where my door had previously been. I waved my hand through the air as if the door would suddenly reappear.

"GRR… YAMIMARIK! DID YOU JUST SEND MY DOOR TO THE SHADOW REALM!" I yelled.

"Erm… yeah…" he said fearfully.

My breathing became heavier. My eyes turned to fire. My fists were tightly clenched. I was outraged.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" I attacked without warning and grabbed YamiMarik by the collar. "PUT MY DOOR BACK… NOW!"

"GAH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! KAIBA HELP!" YamiMarik pleaded for his life.

Seto sighed, rolled his eyes and was ready to stop me. He grabbed my arm…

**TBC…**

YES! A double update! Happy Birthday to Mokuba again! Thanks for reading!


	7. Tea and the Mistletoe

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – You better not sue! You better not sue! You better not sue! I'm telling you why! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 24th – Christmas Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, and a little bit of fluff in this chapter. **

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"GRR… YAMIMARIK! DID YOU JUST SEND MY DOOR TO THE SHADOW REALM!" I yelled.

"Erm… yeah…" he said fearfully.

My breathing became heavier. My eyes turned to fire. My fists were tightly clenched. I was outraged.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" I attacked without warning and grabbed YamiMarik by the collar. "PUT MY DOOR BACK… NOW!"

"GAH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! KAIBA HELP!" YamiMarik pleaded for his life.

Seto sighed, rolled his eyes and was ready to stop me. He grabbed my arm…

**Chapter 7 – Tea and the Mistletoe **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

Seto sighed, rolled his eyes and was ready to stop me. He grabbed my arm tightly and tried to pull me towards him. However, I was still mad about what happened earlier, so I let go of YamiMarik's collar and slapped Seto across the face. Everyone gasped - rather loudly, I might add.

"YAMIMARIK! PUT MY DOOR BACK NOW!" I yelled.

He had a look of horror on his face.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" everyone else screamed and ran away. "Kaiba couldn't stop her! It's the end of the world!" Joey screamed.

I rolled my eyes. Then I turned to look at YamiMarik. "Well?" I asked.

He gulped and brought my door back from the Shadow Realm.

"Thank you," I said and closed the door. Then YamiMarik fled for his life. Seto stood standing there. He cleared his throat and was about to knock on my door again.

"I don't want to talk, Kaiba," I said before his hand was even within an inch of the door.

He frowned and walked back into the living room.

…

…

…

Everyone was hiding either under the dining room table, or behind the couch. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Is it safe to come out?" Yami asked.

"She won't come out of her room, if that's what you mean…" Seto replied.

"Phew," everyone sighed and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

…

…

…

5 minutes later…

…

…

…

Tea burst out of her room and marched into the living room.

"OH, YUGI!" she shouted out loud. Yugi was currently in the bathroom. Everyone looked up and their eyes grew wide. On Tea's head was…

…

…

…

…MISTLETOE!

She had grabbed some mistletoe, tied it to a stick, and tied it to some string which was tied around her head. In other words, she was literally standing under the mistletoe.

"Yugi!" she called out again.

Seto kept staring at the mistletoe and hatched an idea. "Hey, Gardener, Yugi's behind you," he said.

"OOOOOOOOOhhh! Where!" she asked and turned around.

Seto rolled his eyes and snatched the mistletoe off Tea's head. She did not even notice.

"Yugi? Where are you? Did you turn invisible? Kaiba just said that you were behind me… Hello?" she asked the air.

Everyone sweat dropped and Seto fled to my room.

"Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi finished his "business" in the bathroom and came out.

"Tea? Were you calling me?" he asked.

"Yup! Look up!" she exclaimed. Yugi looked up.

"…What is it Tea?" he asked, totally clueless as to what Tea was trying to do.

"We're standing under the mistletoe!" Tea exclaimed.

"Um… No we're not…" Yugi said.

"WHAT?" Tea asked and looked up frantically to find her mistletoe. Yugi shrugged and sat down on the couch.

…**Meanwhile…**

"**_You think I've got it all… Everyone thinks I've got it made, well, How come my only friends, Are the ones I pay… And no one understands, What I would do to change my life, For just one day,"_** I sang to myself. **_"Don't say if I were you, or tell me what to do… how things would be if you were in my shoes… Cause you're not me…"_**

Seto knocked on my door softly.

"GAH!" I screamed and fell off my bed. "Ow… um… I mean… Who is it?"

Seto remained quiet and knocked on the door again.

I sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. I grunted when I saw Seto standing there. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk," he replied.

"I told you already, I refuse to talk to you!" I shouted and tried to slam the door in his face but he stopped it and stared at me.

'_Damn it… Stop staring at me like that… You know I can't resist those intoxicating blue eyes… Must resist… MUST RESIST!'_ I thought.

He smirked. "Will you just talk to me?" he asked.

'_MUST RESIST! MUST RESIST!'_

"Fine," I let out gently and backed away from the door.

'_Damn it! I couldn't resist!'_ I thought and mentally kicked myself.

We both sat down on my bed.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

Seto sighed and did the impossible.

"Listen… I'm… sorry, alright. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…" he said and glanced in my direction.

I looked at him and blinked in disbelief. _'Did he just apologize? To me? He actually apologized!'_

He continued, "I don't hate you. I just don't like you in _THAT_ kind of way. No, I _tolerate_ you. Yes, that's a better word."

"So… Do you at least like me on _some_ level of friendship?" I asked.

Seto thought for a moment and let out a small laugh. I found it quite amusing actually. "I guess so. Do you really think I would be wearing this stupid thing if I didn't?" he asked and with a smirk, pointed to the mistletoe hanging above his head.

I laughed. "No, I guess not. Thanks Seto," I said and smiled.

…

Slience…

…

"Um, Seto?" I asked,

"Yes?"

"You are aware of the tradition of mistletoe, right?" I asked, looking at the mistletoe hanging from his head.

Seto sighed. "Somehow, I knew it would come to this."

I laughed. "It's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to…" I said and looked away.

…

…Silence…

…

He looked at me and smirked. I looked back at him with a confused expression. _'Why is he smirking? What's so funny?'_ I thought.

Suddenly, he leaned in and quickly, but softly brushed his lips against mine and pulled away.

I blinked in shock. _'Holy Ra! Did he just kiss me! Holy Ra, he did!_' I thought as my cheeks flushed thirty shades of red. "Um… erm… uh…" was all I could say.

Seto laughed at my reaction and stood up. He took the mistletoe off his head and walked to the door.

I continued blushing and staring into space.

Seto looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read 3:45 PM.

"Well, are you going to enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve or are you going to just sit there and stare into thin air?" he asked me.

"Hm?" I asked and snapped back to reality. "What? Oh… Of course! Do you really think I'm going to spend the rest of Christmas Eve in my room?" I asked.

Seto smirked and left the room.

I smiled as he left and stood up to follow him.

…**Back in the living room…**

Seto and I entered the living room.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed, still terrified of me.

I giggled. "It's okay, you guys! I'm not going to hurt you…"

"Phew!" everyone sighed.

Tea, however, was still frantically searching for her mistletoe.

"Thanks Gardner. Your inanity actually managed to facilitate my predicament," Seto said to Tea.

Tea's eyes turned into swirls (like they do in anime shows when characters have been knocked unconscious or are seriously confused). "Whoa… Big words… Can't understand… Brain hurts…"

Everyone sweat dropped. Seto rolled his eyes. "Never mind…" he said.

"Hey! It stopped snowing!" Joey exclaimed as he looked out the window.

"Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't we go out and play in the snow?" I suggested.

"YEAH!" everyone exclaimed.

"Alright, let's all get bundled up then," I said and everyone left to their rooms.

…

...A few minutes later…

…

We all met downstairs by the door.

"Okay, everyone nice and warm?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay! LET'S GO!" I exclaimed and we all went outside into the beautiful winter wonderland.

…**Outside…**

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed. There must have been at least eight inches of snow.

"WHHEEEE! SNOW ANGEL!" Pegasus exclaimed and threw himself on the ground to make a snow angel. We all sweat dropped.

"Oh Pharaoh…" Bakura called out.

"What is- GAAAHHHH!" Yami shouted as he was pelted by a snowball.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Joey shouted.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" I shouted. Everyone froze. "Why don't we make it a snow war?" I suggested.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

"Great! Okay, we need two teams," I said.

"OOOO! ME! I WANNA BE CAPTAIN!" Bakura shouted and raised his hand really high.

"Okay," I said. "Who else?" I asked.

"I'll do it," Yami said.

"Okay, that's settled. Now you have to pick your teams."

"I'll take YamiMarik," Bakura said.

"Yugi," Yami said.

"Ishizu."

"Joey."

"Marik," YamiMarik cut in for Bakura.

"Sarai," Yami said.

"Ryou."

"Mai."

"Erm… Pegasus," Bakura said slowly, wondering if he would regret it later.

"Mokuba," Yami said.

"Serenity," YamiMarik said. Serenity joined reluctantly. She did not want to fight Joey.

"Uh… hmmm…" Yami said. _'Tea or Kaiba? Friendship freak or great rival? Wimp or jerk?'_ Yami thought. "Um…"

**TBC…**

ANOTHER TRIPLE UPDATE! Boy, I'm on a roll here! Happy Birthday to Mokuba again! Thanks for reading!


	8. Snow War I

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – You better not sue! You better not sue! You better not sue! I'm telling you why! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 24th – Christmas Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, and a little bit of fluff in this chapter. **

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

(Yami and Bakura were picking teams for the snow war…)

"Erm… Pegasus," Bakura said slowly, wondering if he would regret it later.

"Mokuba," Yami said.

"Serenity," YamiMarik said. Serenity joined reluctantly. She did not want to fight Joey.

"Uh… hmmm…" Yami said. _'Tea or Kaiba? Friendship freak or great rival? Wimp or jerk?'_ Yami thought. "Um…"

**Chapter 8 – Snow War… **

Sarai's Point of View

"Um… I pick Kaiba…" Yami said.

"WHAT? Why didn't you pick ME, Yami? Aren't you my friend? I thought you hated Kaiba!" Tea exclaimed.

"Erm…" Yami said.

"Anyway…" I cut in, "Why don't we get settled, okay? Split into your teams and come up with battle plans, okay?"

Everyone nodded and went to their teams.

…**Team One…**

Team one consisted of Bakura, YamiMarik, Ishizu, Marik, Ryou, Pegasus, Serenity, and Tea.

"Okay you baka fools, except YamiMarik because he's cool and Ishizu because she's potentially dangerous, we have to fight with all we got. No holding back! You got me!" Bakura asked.

Some nodded. Serenity raised her hand.

"WHAT?" Bakura asked.

"Um… Do I HAVE to fight Joey? He's my brother…" Serentiy said.

"YES! You'll even fight your damn grandma Bertha if I tell you to, you understand me!" Bakura threatened.

Serenity whimpered. "But I don't have a grandma Bertha."

"SHUT UP!" Bakura exclaimed.

"HEY! BE NICE TO HER, BAKURA! We're all friends here! Frrriiieeennndddssshhhiiippp rules all!" Tea exclaimed.

Everyone shook their heads. _'Why'd we have to get stuck with her?'_ everyone thought.

'_Damn that baka Pharaoh! Kaiba would have been a valuable asset to our team…'_ Bakura thought.

…**Team Two…**

Team two consisted of Yami, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Seto, and me.

"Hey, Yams, aren't we outnumbered?" Joey asked.

"Did you just call me Yams? I don't taste like yams, do I? Do I look like a yam?" Yami asked. The rest of us sweat dropped.

"Uhh… not what I meant, man…" Joey said.

"Oh… Okay… Okay, here's what we're going to do… I want Joey and Kaiba up in the front line," Yami ordered.

"Hey! Why do I gotta be wit Kaiba!" Joey asked.

"Because you two are the strongest on the team," Yami explained.

"Grr…" Joey frowned.

"Anyway, I want Yugi and Mokuba right behind with Mai and Sarai on the sides," Yami said.

"What about you?" Mai asked.

"I'll be up front with Joey and Kaiba," Yami said.

"Okay," we all agreed and prepared ammunition.

…**Team One…**

"Shouldn't we get ourselves organized?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah… Okay… Girls up in the front, then the weak hikaris and Pegasus, and YamiMarik and I will be behind all you guys," Bakura ordered.

"EXCUSE ME! You're going to put us in danger while you and your partner in crime save your lousy sorry butts!" Ishizu yelled.

"Erm… uh…" Bakura mumbled.

"WELL!"

"Of course not, Ishizu," YamiMarik cut in, knowing how dangerous his hikari's sister could be.

"Good," Ishizu said.

"Okay… then just assemble yourselves however you want…" YamiBakura said.

Everyone nodded.

…**Team Two…**

"Okay, how much ammunition do we have?" Yami asked.

"Quite enough to start," I said.

"Good… Alright… Take your positions!" Yami said.

…

…The fight begins…

…

"Get ready…" Bakura said.

…

…AND…

…

"ATTACK!" the two team captains shouted and snowballs started flying.

Whoosh! Swish! They flew through the air.

"GAH!" Joey ducked as he was almost hit by a snowball from Serenity.

"OMG! I'm so SORRY big brother!" she shouted apologetically.

"OW!" Tea shouted as a snowball hit the tip of her hair.

"TAKE THAT YAMI!" Tea shouted and threw a snowball at Yami but he ducked.

"GGGGGGAAAAAHHHH!" Serenity screamed as she was hit by a snowball from Yugi and collapsed on the ground. (Sheesh, what a dramatic snowball fight, eh?)

"YUGE! Why'd you hit my sis?" Joey asked.

"Erm… Sorry, Joe- LOOK OUT!" Yugi said and jumped out in front of Joey to save him from a snowball that was thrown by YamiMarik.

"YUGI! NOO! YOU GOTTA MAKE IT!" Joey shouted.

"NO! YUGI!" Yami shouted.

Yugi's eyes were now X's.

"AAAGGGHHHH! HELP ME!" Ryou screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Hee hee, two down!" I said.

"GAH!" Mai screamed as she was hit by a snowball from Tea.

"OH NO! MAI, I'M SORRY! We're still friends right?" Tea asked.

"…" Mai lay on the floor, unconscious.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS BAKA PHARAOH!" Bakura shouted and hit Yami with a snowball.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yami screamed as he started to fall to the floor.

"YAMI!" I shouted.

"Kaiba! You must take my place as commander… I know you can defeat them…" Yami slurred as he grabbed on to Seto's long coat and slowly slid onto the floor.

"Uh… Okay?" Seto said. He cleared his throat. "Sarai, Mokuba! We need a fort!" Seto shouted.

"Yes sir!" I said like a soldier and started working on a fort with Mokuba.

"HEY! THEY'RE BULIDING A FORT!" YamiMarik shouted.

"Ishizu, Tea, Pegasus! We need a fort!" Bakura shouted.

"YES! Right away, Lieutenant!" they all said and started building a fort.

"They're building a fort!" Mokuba shouted.

"Sarai! I need a spy!" Seto commanded.

"Yes, sir!" I said, army style, and snuck off to retrieve the schematics for their fort, which conveniently enough, they had written down on a napkin with Pegasus's pink lipstick and left lying on the ground.

"General Seto! I've retrieved the schematics!" I said, handing him the napkin.

"Perfect…" he said in an evil tone and laughed evilly.

"I've finished the fort!" Mokuba said.

"Good! We must continue fighting! How's it going, Private Wheeler?" Seto asked.

"I shot down Marik," Joey said.

"Good! Sarai! Mokuba! Help out Wheeler!" Seto shouted and we nodded and continued the fight.

"GGGAAAHHH! NOOO! I CAN'T DIE! FUNNYBUNNY NEEDS ME!" Pegasus screamed as he slowly descended to the ground, his eyes in swirls.

"Pegasus is down!" YamiMarik said.

"I can see that," Bakura said.

"Lieutenant! Soldiers are even!" Tea said.

"I can see that!" Bakura shouted.

"We need a new strategy…" Ishizu said.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Bakura screamed.

"Why don't we all hide behind the- GGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tea screamed and ducked as a huge snowball came flying at her and hit Ishizu instead.

"NNNNOOOOOO! I still have a mission to complete!" Ishizu screamed as she slid to the floor.

"GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tea screamed and she, Bakura, and YamiMarik started running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off.

"HA! WE HAVE THEM RUNNING NOW!" Seto shouted.

"We can see that, big brother," Mokuba said.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Tea screamed as she continued running around.

"Should I pull out our secret strategy, General Seto?" I asked.

"Yes. I think now would be a good time to try it…" Seto said.

"Yes sir, General Seto!" I said. I went behind the fort and grabbed a whole lot of ammunition (pre-made snowballs).

"Ready, Seto?" I asked.

"Okay, hand me the ammunition," Seto said.

"Here you go," I said as I placed the snowballs on the ground right next to him.

"On your mark…" Mokuba said.

"Get set…" Joey said.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seto shouted and I began my crazy snowball attack.

Two by two, Seto passed me the snowballs and I flung them at the other team, who was still running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I shouted as I started going faster and faster and faster and faster.

"AAAAGGGHHHHH! SHE GOT ME!" YamiMarik screamed as he fell to the ground.

"NNNOOOOO! YAMIMARIK!" Bakura shouted.

"Oh NOW you've done it!" Tea shouted and threw a snowball at Joey.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Owwwwww…" he mumbled as he slid to the ground.

"JOEY!" I shouted but continued to fling snowballs at the other team.

"SEEEEETTTTTOOOOooooo….." Mokuba faded as he was hit by a snowball.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! MOKUBA!" Seto screamed over his fallen brother.

"SETO! WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING! IN MOKUBA'S HONOR! WE MUST KEEP FIGHTING!" I shouted to knock some sense into him.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seto shouted and joined me in a double crazy snowball attack.

"GGGGAAAAHHHH!" Tea screamed as she slid down to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly. "We brought the lousy friendship-obsessed freak down. One more to go!"

Seto and continued throwing snowballs at Bakura.

"AGH!" Seto shouted as he was hit in the arm.

"SETO!" I screamed.

"I'll make it… It's just my arm," he said and continued fighting.

…

…5 minutes later…

…

"NOOOOO! You got me…" Bakura shouted as he fell to the ground.

"YES! WE DID IT, SETO! WE BEAT THEM!" I screamed happily and hugged Seto tightly.

"Uh…" Seto mumbled and tried to pry me off of him.

"So… I see you are having fun here…" said a voice.

"Hmm?" I said and pulled away from Seto.

"OMG! HI MARK!" I shouted. (The Mark who was in Chapter 4 - The Carolers.)

George and Riza were with him too.

"Hmm?" everyone said as they lifted their heads from the ground to see who it was.

"HEY! IT'S THAT CAROLER PERSON!" Bakura shouted excitedly and pulled out his flamethrower.

"WHOA! Hold on Bakura! You're not chasing my friends away this time!" I shouted and took his flamethrower away from him.

"FRUITCAKE!" YamiMarik shouted and started chasing George around who was still holding a suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcake.

"I WANT FRUITCAKE!" YamiMarik shouted.

"Erm… yeah… Anyway… What are you doing back here, Mark?" I asked.

**TBC**…

Yay! I updated! Have a nice day!


	9. Christmas Eve Dinner

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – (To the tune of "The First Noel") Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh… I will say, is not owned at all by me in any way… In any way… No I do not own… Lalalalalala lalalalalala… Lalalalalalalalalalalala…

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 24th – Christmas Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

12/25/04 MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

12/23/04 And a Happy Birthday to Marik!

Hey everyone! Thanks SOOOO much for the reviews! My goal is to reach at least 75 reviews by the last chapter. I expect 2 or 3 more chapters for this story so please review and help me reach my goal. I luv you guys! REVIEWS mean MOTIVATION which means FASTER UPDATES!

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, and a little bit of fluff in this chapter. **

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Hmm?" everyone said as they lifted their heads from the ground to see who it was.

"HEY! IT'S THAT CAROLER PERSON!" Bakura shouted excitedly and pulled out his flamethrower.

"WHOA! Hold on Bakura! You're not chasing my friends away this time!" I shouted and took his flamethrower away from him.

"FRUITCAKE!" YamiMarik shouted and started chasing George around who was still holding a suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcake.

"I WANT FRUITCAKE!" YamiMarik shouted.

"Erm… yeah… Anyway… What are you doing back here, Mark?" I asked.

**Chapter 9 – Christmas Eve Dinner… **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

"I dunno… Riza said to come back…" Mark said.

"Hi, Sarai!" Riza said.

"Hi Riza-san!" I said.

"FRUITCAKE!" YamiMarik continued shouting and continued chasing George around.

"Stop chasing me, you FREAK!" George yelled, but to no avail. YamiMarik continued to chase him.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my watch. 5:15 PM. _'Wow… I didn't realize the snowball fight had taken that long…'_ I thought.

"Hey, It's startin to snow again, guys," Joey said. Surely enough, small white snow crystals started to fall.

"Let's all go inside…" I said.

Everyone nodded and we all went inside… except for Tea.

"Tea?" I asked right before I entered the house. "Hello? Tea, the fight's over… You can come in now…" I said.

"…" Tea didn't say anything.

"HELLO? TEA!" I yelled.

"Hmm? Oh… sorry… I was taking a nap…" she replied and stood up. I sweat dropped.

Suddenly, out of NOWHERE, a reindeer came and trampled Tea to the ground…

"GGGGAAAHHH!" I screamed. Everyone came out.

"WHAT?" they all asked.

"**_Tea got run over by a reindeer! As she was getting up from the snow. You can say there's no such thing as flying reindeer. But as for me, I'm gonna say, I believe,"_** I sang.

Everyone stared wide-eyed and sweat dropped.

"Ergh…" I sighed. "Can someone drag her inside please?" I asked.

"…"

"PEGASUS! YOU TAKE HER INSIDE!" I yelled.

"Why me?" Pegasus asked.

"You wouldn't want Funny Bunny to meet his horrible end, would you?" I threatened.

"NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" he shouted and quickly flung Tea over his shoulder.

We all went up and put our coats and stuff away.

…

…Then we all just hung around… Played video games… Watched DVDs… Nothing really special… Joey and I were making Christmas Dinner…

My friends, Mark and Riza were wandering around the house singing Christmas carols while avoiding Bakura because of his obsession with torturing carolers.

My other friend, George, was hiding somewhere in the house from YamiMarik who still wanted the fruitcake that George was holding.

Seto stayed downstairs in his apartment. He didn't like socializing, especially with any of Yugi's friends. Of course there was also Pegasus, who he despised with every ounce of energy he had because… well, because… I mean, Pegasus is a freak after all. Anyway…

…

…9:30 PM…

…

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" I shouted.

Everyone who was in my apartment sat down and Joey went upstairs to notify everyone who was upstairs. I went downstairs to tell Seto.

…**Knock Knock…**

Seto opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked casually.

"What? No smart remark? No get-out-of-my-face attitude? I'm glad to see that even you can be a softie on Christmas," I teased him.

He frowned. "Watch it. You don't want to cross the line with me, got it?" he threatened.

I giggled. "Just kidding. Come on, dinner's ready," I said.

We went upstairs.

…**Upstairs…**

We all sat down at the dinner table. Actually, most of us sat at the dinner table. There were 18 of us, so I had to set up another table. Tea, Pegasus, Serenity, Bakura, and YamiMarik sat at that table.

Once again, I had to keep Tea away from the condiments, so I tied her to the chair and had Pegasus feed her again.

Joey and I had made turkey, fried potatoes, salad, rice, and cranberry sauce. I put Christmas Carols on the radio.

"**_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…  
…Jack Frost nipping at your nose…  
…Yuletide carols being sung by a choir...  
…And folks dressed up like Eskimos…  
…Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe…  
…Help to make the season bright…  
…Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow…  
…Will find it hard to sleep tonight…"_**

"MMMM! This is delicious!" Mark said, referring to the potatoes.

"Thanks. I made them," I said.

"…**_They know that Santa's on his way…  
…He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh…  
…And every mother's child is gonna spy…  
…To see if reindeer really know how to fly…"_**

"YUMMY!" Mokuba said.

"They would've tasted better with vinegar, chocolate, and bacon bits…" Tea said.

We all turned our heads very slowly to face her.

"I'm not even going to affront that with a comment," I said and turned back to my food.

"…**_And so I'm offering this simple phrase…  
…To kids from one to ninety-two…  
…Although it's been said many times, many ways…  
…Merry Christmas to you…"_**

Bakura whispered something to YamiMarik.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" YamiMarik laughed. Then he whispered it to Pegasus.

"Okay," Pegasus said and told Tea to close her eyes. She did as she was told, and Pegasus took one of her fried potatoes and chewed it. Then he spit it out onto Tea's fork and put it in Tea's mouth.

"GGGGAAAAHHHH!" Serenity screamed.

I saw what had happened. "PEGASUS! You freak! Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"But they told me to, they told me to, they told me to!" he said quickly, pointing to YamiMarik and Bakura.

"Ergh…" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Yummy…" Tea said.

"…" everyone looked at her with an I-can't-believe-she-just-said-that look.

"…**_And so I'm offering this simple phrase…  
…To kids from one to ninety-two…  
…Although it's been said many times, many ways…  
…Merry Christmas to you."_**

…

…After dinner…

…

"Hey, we gotta go," George said.

"Aww… Okay, but wait. Let me give you your gifts first," I said and reached under the tree, which was now lit up as well as all the other decorations.

"Here you go," I said, handing them their gifts. Riza's gift was moving. Literally.

"Thank you," the three of them and they opened their gifts.

"OOOO!" Riza said as she opened her gift. It was a kitten.

"A kitten? How in Ra's name did you get that?" Marik asked.

"I have my ways," I replied with shifty eyes.

"Oh…" everyone said.

"OMG, THANK YOU, SARAI!" Mark exclaimed as he opened his gift. It was a bunch of Harry Potter merchandise.

George got three "How to draw manga" books.

YamiMarik snuck behind George and snatched the fruitcake.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" YamiMarik laughed.

"Anyway…" I said. "Bye, guys."

Mark, Riza, and George left.

**TBC…**

Oh snap! Another update! Woot! I'll try to go for a second one today. Thanks for reading!


	10. Secret Santa

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Sleigh Bells ring… Are you listening? In the lane… Snow is glistening… A Beautiful Sight… Please don't sue me tonight… For I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 25th – Christmas! It's finally 12:00 Midnight! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, and more of Tea's disgustingness in this chapter. **

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

YamiMarik snuck behind George and snatched the fruitcake.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" YamiMarik laughed.

"Anyway…" I said. "Bye, guys."

Mark, Riza, and George left.

**Chapter 10 – Secret Santa… **

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

After they left, we just hung around a little more. Seto stayed in my room even though I was not there. Everyone else either played video games or danced.

…

…12:00 AM…Midnight…

…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" we all shouted and gave each other a round of hugs or handshakes. Even Seto joined in, which was odd for him.

"Alrighty everyone! Time for presents!" I shouted.

"YAY!" everyone shouted and sat on the floor in the living room around Seto's virtual fireplace.

"Okay… I guess I'll go first," I said as I reached under the tree and grabbed my gift.

I cleared my throat. "This is for… Tea…"

"WHEEE!" she squealed in a giddy cheerleader voice, which was so annoying that it made us all want to bury ourselves.

She opened her gift. "OMG! I…" she paused with her mouth hanging open as if she were frozen in time in a happy surprised expression.

"A STRAIGHTJACKET!" everyone else shouted, surprised. I smiled and nodded.

"Why in Ra's name did you give her a straightjacket?" Marik asked.

I shrugged. "I thought it would suit her personality…" I said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"…LOVE IT!" Tea finally finished her sentence after her slight pause. We all stared at her wide-eyed.

"Can someone help me put this on?" she asked.

"Okay…" I said, walked over and helped her put the straightjacket on.

"YAY!" she exclaimed happily.

"Okay… anyway… Tea, you're next…" I said.

"Okie dokie! This gift," she said, reaching under the tree and grabbing the gift with her teeth since she was tied up in the straightjacket at the moment, "is for my bestest friend in the whole world, SERENITY!"

"Er… Thanks, Tea…" Serenity said and opened her gift. It was a friendship cookie maker kit and a batch of what seemed to be burnt up friendship cookies which we all assumed had been made by Tea.

"Um… Am I supposed to eat these?" Serenity asked.

"Of course! What else are you going to do with my special homemade friendship cookies?" Tea asked.

"Err… Why are they burned?" Serenity asked.

"I think I put too much shrimp in them. Or it could've been the cough syrup…" Tea said. We all looked at the batch of cookies with looks of deep disgust.

"Uh… thanks… Tea… I guess…" Serenity said slowly and cautiously put the batch of cookies down as if they would explode and kill everyone if she dropped them.

"Aren't you going to eat them?" Tea asked.

"I'll… um… save them… uh… for a-uh… a special occasion… Yeah, that's it… a special occasion," Serenity made up a lie to get Tea off her case.

"Okie!" Tea said and sat back down.

"Erm… Anyway… Your turn, Serenity…" I said.

"Okay," Serenity said and reached under the tree, "this gift is for a very nice and one of the smartest people I know… Ishizu."

"Thank you very much Serenity," Ishizu said and opened her gift which had been wrapped in fine gold paper. It was many golden hoop earrings and very elegant gold necklaces. "Thanks, I love them."

"You're welcome!" Serenity said happily with a smile.

"Okay, Ishizu, it's your turn," I said.

"This…" she started with a threatening glare, "is for my dear brother's baka yami." She handed a nice square box in plain brown wrapping paper to YamiMarik.

"Thanks, Ishizu," YamiMarik said and opened his gift. It was a sun plushie which looked like it could've been related to my plushies, StarBuddy and MoonBuddy.

"WOW! THANKS! I'll call it… er… Pyro! Because it's bright like fire!" he said and laughed evilly. We all stared at him with lost expressions. Ishizu stared with a pitifully sad expression.

"Heh heh…" I fake-laughed, "you're next YamiMarik…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly and reached for his present. "This is for the Pharaoh's lame weak hikari, Yugi." (Hey! Yugi's not lame or weak! Eh, whatever…)

"Uh… Thanks…" Yugi said cautiously and opened his gift which was very stupidly wrapped in newspaper clippings and taped all over the place. It took him a while to open it. It was…

…

…

…a suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcake! In fact, it was the exact same one YamiMarik had taken from my friend, George.

"I think you should throw that out, aibou," Yami whispered to Yugi. Yugi nodded. "I'll get rid of it later…"

"Okay…" I said, trying to avoid the subject of suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcakes. "It's Yugi's turn."

Yugi made a huge grin and reached for the biggest present under the tree, not to mention the heaviest. I had to help him drag it out.

"Sheesh! What did u buy Yugi?" I asked. He ignored my question.

"This is for a sweet kid, who is really sweet even though his brother is one of the biggest jerky bastards in the world," Yugi said. Of course, we all knew who he meant. Seto and I sweat dropped.

"YUGI! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Tea shouted.

Yugi ignored the comment and gave the ridiculously huge box to Mokuba.

Mokuba opened it to reaveal…

…

…

100 mega bags of assorted candies which included M&Ms, Skittles, Reeses Pieces, and lollipops.

Seto stared wide-eyed. _'CANDY! OH NO! WHY ME! MOKUBA'S GONNA GO ON ONE OF HIS SUGAR HIGHS NOW… I'M** DOOMED!**'_ he thought.

Mokuba made a huge grin which made Seto quiver in fear. I sighed and felt sorry for him, as well as for everyone. I know the effects of sugar highs and it's not a pretty sight.

"Uh… anyway… It's your turn, Mokuba…" I said.

"OKIE DOKE!" he said with a big grin and reached under the tree. "This is for one of the coolest people I know, SARAI!" he shouted happily and handed me a nice square box wrapped in Blue-Eyes White Dragon Paper.

"Uh… Thanks Mokuba," I said with a smile and carefully took the wrapping off.

"Read the card first," Mokuba interrupted me before I could open the box.

"Okay…" I said and read the card that was attached to the box. My eyes went wide and I quickly put the card away. Everyone stared at me with a what-are-you-waiting-for-open-it look.

I opened one side of the box slowly and took a peek inside; making sure that no one else was looking. My eyes went wider and I turned as red as a beet.

"WHAT? What is it?" everyone asked.

"Uh…" I stared at the floor. "You don't want to know…" I said.

"Come on, what is it? Can I see?" Mai asked, trying to snatch the box away from me.

"NO! It's nothing! Bakura, your turn!" I shouted, trying to draw away all the attention that was on the box I was holding.

Bakura reached under the tree, took out a box, and handed it to Yami.

"Uh… thanks…" Yami said and cautiously opened his box. It was… It was…

…

…

…

…A singing and dancing DORA!

"What in Ra's name is this thing?" Yami asked.

"Here…" I said and pushed the "ON" button. It already had batteries in it. Dora started dancing and singing.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yami screamed and fell back.

"IT'S DEMENTED!" YamiMarik shouted.

"IT'S POSESSED!" Marik shouted.

"I think it's cute!" Pegasus shouted happily. We all looked at Pegasus in disbelief. _'Did he just say it was cute?'_ we all thought.

"Ugh…" Yami said and threw a sheet over the singing and dancing Dora. We sweat dropped.

Yami reached under the tree and took out a gift which turned out to be for Marik.

"Here you go, Marik. I'm sure it will be useful…" Yami said and handed Marik a small bag from under the tree.

"Thank you, Pharaoh," Marik said and opened his gift. It was a Five Soap Bar set and 3 Shower Gels. "Uh… Thanks…"

"Your welcome! Now you can wash off that stuff on your back," Yami said with a smile.

"What stuff on my back?" Marik asked.

"This stuff," Yami said as he pulled Marik's shirt up to reveal the carvings on Marik's back.

Ishizu sweat dropped. "Pharaoh, that was carved into my brother's back. It can't be washed off…"

"It can't? Oh… Oh well, you can still use it to wash yourself," Yami said.

"Erm… anyway… It's your turn, Marik," I said.

"This is for Ryou," Marik said and handed Ryou a rectangular box.

"Thank you Marik," Ryou said and opened the box. It was a baby blue sweater from British Boys R Us. (I got the idea from some story called "The Origin of Yami.")

"Your turn, Ryou," I said.

"Okay… this is for my horrible Yami…" Ryou said and reached under the tree and gave a big brown box to Bakura.

"Thank you, dear foolish hikari…" Bakura said and opened his gift.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. It was… It was… It was…

**TBC…**

WHOOO! A double update and I FINALLY REACHED THE 10th CHAPTER! HAHAHAHAHA! What did Bakura get? What did Sarai get? Find out on the next chapter of "A Life At My House Christmas"! Thanks for reading!


	11. More Crazy Gifts

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – OH NO! I'm running out of Christmas Carols to do my disclaimers! Eh well… I'll think of one…But for now, I'll just do the regular old disclaimer… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… Boy, that was boring… lol…

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 25th – Christmas! 12:00 Midnight has passed! It's CHRISTMAS!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness, and mention of underwear in this chapter. **

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Erm… anyway… It's your turn, Marik," I said.

"This is for Ryou," Marik said and handed Ryou a rectangular box.

"Thank you Marik," Ryou said and opened the box. It was a baby blue sweater from British Boys R Us. (I got the idea from some story called "The Origin of Yami.")

"Your turn, Ryou," I said.

"Okay… this is for my horrible Yami…" Ryou said and reached under the tree and gave a big brown box to Bakura.

"Thank you, dear foolish hikari…" Bakura said and opened his gift.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. It was… It was… It was…

**Chapter 11 – More Crazy Gifts!**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

It was…

…

…

…

…A TICKLE-ME-ELMO!

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THAT DEMENTED POSSESSED THING AGAIN! RA SAVE ME!" Bakura screamed.

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RA SAVE US ALL!" YamiMarik screamed.

"IT CAME FROM THE SHADOW REALM!" Yami added.

"I THOUGHT YOU DESTROYED IT, YOU BAKA SPIRIT OF THE RING!" YamiMarik yelled.

"I DID! IT CAME BACK FROM THE ASHES!" Bakura screamed.

"No, you silly… This is another one. There are millions of these things in the stores," I said.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" the three yamis screamed.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THERE'S MORE OF THESE DEMENTED POSSESSED THINGS THAT WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Bakura screamed.

"HEY! I WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" YamiMarik shouted.

"HEY! WILL THEY THREATEN MY STATUS AS PHARAOH? NOOO! DON'T LET THEM TAKE EGYPT! I RULE EGYPT!" Yami shouted.

"SHEESH! WILL YOU GUYS CALM DOWN?" I yelled. They sat down and shut up.

I cleared my throat. "Thank you… Enough about the Tickle-Me-Elmo…" The three yamis quivered in fear at the name. "Okay… Let's see… Who's next? How about you, Joey?" I asked.

"Okay!" Joey said happily and reached under the tree. "This is for a very special gal, and a very pretty one too," Joey said and handed the gift to Mai.

"Awww… Thanks Joey…" Mai said and opened her gift.

Everyone's eyes widened when we saw what it was. It was…

…

…

BRAS! 3 very lacy bras from Victoria's Secret in three colors – Black, White, and Pink… However, that wasn't all that was in there. The bras came with three matching thongs!

"JOSEPH WHEELER! YOU PERVERT!" Mai screamed, stuffed her gift back in its box, and threw Serenity's bag of cookies at Joey's head.

"OOOOOWWWWW! What did you put in those things, Tea?" Joey asked as a lump started forming on his head.

I quickly put tape all over Tea's mouth before she could reply with what we were all sure would be a disgusting, stomach-churning answer.

"Anyway… It's your turn, Mai," I said.

"Fine… Anyway… This gift," she started as she reached under the tree, "is for one of the biggest freaks I've ever known…" She handed the gift to…

…

…

…Pegasus…

"OOOOOOOO! Thank you! I hope it's Funny Bunny stuff!" Pegasus squealed like a little school girl.

His gift was very… pink… It was pink hair dye, pink lipstick (he had used his all up to draw the schematics for the fort during our snow war), pink nail polish, pink eye shadow, pink eye liner, pink blush… Anything that involved make-up… Everything was pink…

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Pegasus squealed. "I LOVE IT! Now me and Funny Bunny can play "Make-up"!" He giggled like a giddy three-year-old. We all sweat dropped.

"Um… Okay… Pegasus, it's your turn…" I said. _'Oh no… Joey and Seto are the only ones left… Oh boy… I can only hope for the worst…'_ I thought.

Pegasus took the second biggest box from under the tree. "This is for my dear friend… Kaiba-boy!"

'_Oh Ra…'_ I thought.

"Hmm…" Seto grumbled and opened his gift. It was…

…

…A 2-foot tall Funny Bunny plushie as well as a bunch of Funny Bunny merchandise, including 3 Funny Bunny mangas, Funny Bunny stationary, Funny Bunny pajamas, and strangely, a pink trench coat. It looked exactly like his white Battle-City coat, but it had a fluffy little white tail at the back.

We all stared wide-eyed, with the exception of Pegasus, whose grin stretched from the US to Japan, and Tea who was bobbing around back and forth due to the fact that she was still in the straightjacket.

"Try it on, Kaiba! I think it's sooooooooooo cute!" Tea exclaimed.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. That stupid disgrace of a coat gives all of mine a bad name…" Seto spat.

"You name your coats?" Joey asked.

"No, stupid mutt! It's an ex…pre…ssion," Seto said very slowly as if Joey didn't understand what "expression" meant.

"Grrr…" Joey growled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mr. I'm-cooler-than-everyone got a pink coat!" YamiMarik laughed and pointed at Seto. Seto shot him a death glare. I giggled.

"Oh, you think it's funny! You were the one who took him shopping!" Seto yelled at me accusingly.

"Well, excuse me, but I had no idea that he had gotten you for his Secret Santa," I replied.

"And the coat didn't tip you off?" Seto asked.

"Pegasus didn't buy a coat… However, he did buy a fluffy white ball and some pink clothes dye. I assume he managed to get his hands on one of your original coats and changed it himself," I replied.

"WHAT? PEGASUS! HOW DID YOU GET YOUR FILTHY LITTLE HANDS ON ONE OF **MY** TRENCHCOATS?" Seto yelled.

Pegasus was oblivious to the yelling and simply pointed at Mokuba.

"MOKUBA! Why?" Seto asked his adorable little brother, who he would never dare hurt.

"I'm sorry Seto… He bribed me with candy! MALTED MILK BALLS!" Mokuba exclaimed happily.

"GRRRR! DAMN YOU PEGASUS!" Seto shouted.

"MALTED MILK BALLS? HEY! THOSE WERE MINE! SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE THEM! DAMN YOU PEGASUS!" I yelled.

By now, Seto and I were so mad at Pegasus; our faces were within 3 inches of his, shooting him death glares.

"HEY! PEOPLE CALM DOWN!" Yugi shouted. Everyone quickly turned to face him. _'Holy Ra, did he just yell?'_ we thought.

Since Seto and I were so close to each other since we had been giving Pegasus death glares up close, when we turned around we accidentally bumped into each other.

"GAH! Seto! Watch where you're turning!" I shouted.

"Oh sure! Very smart, Sarai!" Seto shouted and rubbed his nose.

"Anyway… Seto… You're the last one…" I said. Everyone gasped. If Seto was the last one… then that meant… that his gift was for… Joey.

Seto reached under the tree and took out the last box, which was wrapped in very nice foil gift wrapping.

Everyone looked on with great interest. We were all expecting the worst. What could it be? Explosives? Possessed toys? Poisoned food? More of Tea's cookies? The suspense was killing us.

Seto's smirk was as big as Texas.

Joey cautiously opened the foil wrapping to reveal a nice white industrial-looking box that coincidentally, had the KC logo on it. We all leaned in closer with the exception of Seto who was still smirking. Joey opened the box. It was…

…

…

…a robot puppy.

"GGGGGAAAHHHHH!" Joey screamed. The puppy activated. It started barking. "Arf Arf!"

"Awww… It's cute!" Tea exclaimed. She was still in the straightjacket.

"Awww… That's so sweet big brother!" Serenity exclaimed.

"What da? A puppy? Kaiba! Is this some kinda joke?" Joey asked.

"I thought it would suit you… mutt," Seto said.

"HEY! KAIBA!" Joey shouted angrily.

Seto laughed. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Oh forget it Joey, just be thankful he didn't give you dog food for YOU to eat," Mai said.

"Grr… Good Point…" Joey said.

"That was my original plan… but I thought your own dog would be funnier since it would be a long lasting gift…" Seto said.

"Gee… Thanks, Kaiba…" Joey said sarcastically.

"I'm bored now…" Bakura said.

"I KNOW! SHADOW REALM!" YamiMarik said and blasted everyone's gifts to the Shadow Realm, with the exception of Tea's since she was still wearing hers…

**TBC…**

Yay! A triple update! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	12. Gah! Gifts in the Shadow Realm!

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Jingle Bells, Please don't sue, I don't own YuGiOh. Oh what fun it is to write this wonderful story, hey!

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 25th – Christmas! It's past 12:00 Midnight already! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

And I'd like to thank **Meant2Live** for the idea for this chapter, otherwise this fic would have ended much sooner… Thanks! Oh, and **Meant2Live**, good try but it's not a pic of Seto… I already have more than 1500 pics of him. I wouldn't mind having more though… lol… but no, it's not a pic of him.

Anyway, If anyone is confused these are the gifts:

**Tea** got a straightjacket from **me**.

**Serenity** got a Friendship cookie maker kit and a batch of Tea's cookies from **Tea**.

**Ishizu **got a bunch of gold hoop earrings and very elegant jewelry from **Serenity**.

**YamiMarik** got a sun plushie, which he named Pyro, from **Ishizu**.

**Yugi** got a suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcake from **YamiMarik**.

**Mokuba** got 100 bags of candies(m&m's, skittles, etc.) from **Yugi**.

**I** got ?(it still remains a mystery) from **Mokuba**.

**Yami** got a Singing and Dancing Dora from **Bakura**.

**Marik** got 3 bars of soap and some shower gel from **Yami**.

**Ryou** got a Sweater from British Boys R Us from **Marik**.

**Bakura** got a Tickle-Me-Elmo from **Ryou**.

**Mai** got 3 bras with matching thongs from Victoria's Secret from **Joey**.

**Pegasus** got a whole bunch of pink make-up and some hair dye from **Mai**.

**Seto** got lots of Funny Bunny Merchandise and a Bubblegum-Pink trench coat with a bunny tail at the back from **Pegasus**.

**Joey** got a robotic puppy from **Seto.**

I hope that cleared up any confusion…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness in this chapter. **

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Oh forget it Joey, just be thankful he didn't give you dog food for YOU to eat," Mai said.

"Grr… Good Point…" Joey said.

"That was my original plan… but I thought your own dog would be funnier since it would be a long lasting gift…" Seto said.

"Gee… Thanks, Kaiba…" Joey said sarcastically.

"I'm bored now…" Bakura said.

"I KNOW! SHADOW REALM!" YamiMarik said and blasted everyone's gifts to the Shadow Realm, with the exception of Tea's since she was still wearing hers…

**Chapter 12 – GAH! Gifts in the Shadow Realm!**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

"**YYYAAAMMMIIIMMMAAARRRIIIKKK!**" we all yelled. Actually, it was only a few of us who yelled… those of us who actually liked what we had gotten. Let's see… that made four of us: Ishizu, Mokuba, Ryou, and Pegasus. Tea liked her gift, but it did not get sent to the Shadow Realm due to the fact that she was still wearing it and YamiMarik liked his gift too, but he didn't send it to the Shadow Realm because it was, after all, his gift.

Everyone else didn't complain a bit. They all either hated their gifts (Seto, Joey) or were afraid of their gifts (Serenity, Yugi, Yami, Bakura) or were embarrassed by their gifts (Marik, Mai).

I yelled as well, but not because I liked my gift. The gift I received was the most embarrassing of all and that's why I wanted it back. There was NO WAY I was going to let anyone see what I had received or let that gift get into the wrong hands. _'Seriously, was Mokuba on an extreme sugar high when he got my gift? How embarrassing… I hope Seto never finds out…'_ I thought.

"What?" YamiMarik asked casually.

"YOU STUPID BAKA! HOW COULD YOU SEND OUR GIFTS TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Ishizu yelled.

"I was bored…" YamiMarik whined.

"GRR!" I growled and grabbed YamiMarik by the collar. The others stared wide-eyed in shock. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE BORED YOU BAKA! YOU GET MY GIFT BACK HERE NOW! UNDERSTAND!" I threatened.

"And what, exactly, is so special about your gift, that you must absolutely have it back?" Seto asked.

I gave him a death glare.

"GAH!" everyone screamed and shrank back away from my glare.

"Trust me, Seto, if you had ANY idea of what was in that box, you'd want it back as well. So DON'T get me upset SETO KAIBA!" I yelled.

Everyone's eyes went wide. '_Did she just threaten Kaiba?' _they all thought.

"I'm waiting, YamiMarik… You will bring our gifts back… NOW!" I shouted.

…**Meanwhile… In the Shadow Realm…**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I RULE THE SHADOW REALM!" my baka cousin Emir shouted.

Suddenly, he was hit in the head… by a fruitcake.

"Ow… Who threw this suspiciously-evil-looking fruitcake at me?" he asked.

Suddenly, he was hit in the head again… by a robotic puppy.

"WHAT THE? WHO KEEPS THROWING STUFF AT ME!" he shouted.

"We do not know sir…" minion #1 said.

"Methinks these things are Christmas gifts that someone sent to the Shadow Realm…" minion #2 said.

"Christmas gifts? YAY!" Emir exclaimed and was suddenly hit in the head with Mokuba's box full of 100 bags of candy.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he shouted and fell to the floor as all the other gifts soon toppled over him. His eyes were left in swirls.

"Master? MASTER!" minion #3 shouted and woke Emir up.

"WHAT? Mommy, I want cookies…" Emir said groggily.

Minion #4 blinked. "Erm… no sir… I'm not your mom… but there are some cookies on your head…" he pointed out.

Emir looked up. "Hey, you're right! COOKIES!" he exclaimed happily and grabbed the cookies that had very neatly landed on his head.

He opened the bag and took a cookie. "Yippee!" he said and took a bite of the cookie.

…

…

…

"PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT! EEEEEEWWWW! WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS IN THESE THINGS! THEY TASTE LIKE SHRIMP AND COUGH SYRUP… NOT TO MENTION EGG SHELLS… EEEWW! GET THESE AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed, closed the bag of cookies, wrapped them up in Ryou's sweater, and threw them into the pile of gifts.

"Minions! Remind me to never touch another cookie again!" Emir commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the four minions said.

"Here are those cookies you requested," minion #5 said with a batch of freshly-baked cookies on a red plate.

"COOKIES! YIPPEE!" Emir exclaimed and ate the cookies.

"Uh… Emir, sir, I thought you didn't want to touch another cookie-"

"DON'T BACKSASS ME!" Emir yelled.

"Sorry sir…" minion #3 said.

…**Anyway… Back at my house…**

"YAMIMARIK! YOU GET THOSE GIFTS BACK, NOW!" I continued yelling.

"I WANT MY CANDY!" Mokuba shouted. "SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM NOW! I WANT MY CANDY!"

"MOKUBA! NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU GO TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Seto shouted.

"BUT I WANT MY CANDY, SETO!" Mokuba shouted back.

"I CAN BUY YOU MORE! HELLO? DOES 'I-OWN-MY-OWN-BILLION-DOLLAR-COMPANY' RING A BELL TO YOU?" Seto shouted.

"I could care less about what happens to those gifts… Personally, my stupid gift should rot in the Shadow Realm," Bakura said referring to his Tickle-Me-Elmo.

"My gift too," Yami added referring to his Singing and Dancing Dora.

…**Meanwhile… Back In the Shadow Realm…**

Emir ordered his minions to look in the pile of gifts and see if there was anything good in there.

"Uh sir," minion #2 began, "we found this in there." He held up the Singing and Dancing Dora.

Emir blinked with huge eyes at the sight of the demented toy and his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHHH! Keep that thing away from me!" he screamed.

"Are you sure, sir? I know many people who we can threaten with this thing…" minion #2 said.

"YES I'M SURE! THAT THING IS WAY TO EVIL TO BE CONTROLLED! GET IT AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Emir ordered.

"Yes, sir," minion #2 said and threw the Singing & Dancing Dora back into the pile of gifts.

"How about this, sir?" minion #1 asked as he held up the Tickle-Me-Elmo.

"Is…That…A…Tickle…Me…Elmo?" Emir asked with emphasis on every single word.

"Uh yes sir," minion #1 replied.

"…" Emir was silent as he stared at the Elmo.

"Uh… Sir?" minion #1 asked.

"…"

"Sir?"

"…"

"SIR?"

"**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Emir screamed at the top of his lungs and ran away as far as he could from the Tickle-Me-Elmo. Why? It was because he had an extreme deep fear of Elmo.

**...Meanwhile…**

"I believe there's a hero in all of us… that keeps us honest… gives us strength… makes us noble… and finally, allows us to die with pride… Even though sometimes we have to be steady and give up the thing we want the most. Even our dreams. Spiderman did that for Henry and he wonders where he's gone. He needs him," Aunt May rambled on and on and on and…

Wait…

…

…

…

OH NO!

WRONG STORY!

Oopps…

…**Erm… Sorry about that… Back to my house…**

"YAMIMARIK! SHADOW REALM! NOW!" I yelled.

"Okay, Okay! I'll get the gifts back!" YamiMarik said and held up his Millennium Rod.

"Wait! Leave my gift in the Shadow Realm!" Bakura shouted.

"Mine too!" Yami added.

YamiMarik looked at me as if to ask my permission. I thought for a moment. _'Hmm… Singing and Dancing Dora and Tickle-Me-Elmo… Wait… Tickle-Me-Elmo… Hmm… If Emir's ruling the Shadow Realm, then… hahahahahahahaha'_ I thought evilly.

"Okay. Leave those gifts in the Shadow Realm, but bring the rest back…" I said and finally let go of YamiMarik's collar.

"Okay," YamiMarik said and his Millennium Rod started glowing.

…**In the Shadow Realm…**

Emir had run so fast, that he somehow managed to make his way to the deepest darkest part of the Shadow Realm and back to the pile of gifts. If he hadn't accidentally run into the gifts, he probably would have continued running for his life. Like I said, he was afraid of Elmo.

"Ow…" he said when he hit the pile of gifts. Then he noticed an interesting box with a KC logo on the box. The logo was so small, so tiny, so miniscule, so incredibly infinitesimal that you could only see it if you paid close attention to the corner of the box.

Anyway… he opened the box… Inside was the gift that I had received from Mokuba. Emir's eyes went wide.

"GGGAAAHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" he screamed and ran away from the box which was now completely open.

"Uh, Emir, sir?" minion #4 asked as he saw Emir run by him.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! MY EYES!" he continued screaming as he ran away from the box as far as possible.

…**Back at my house…**

The Millennium Rod glowed and all the gifts suddenly came back. Unfortunately, they were not in the nice neat spots where they had been previously. No. They were scattered all around the living room. As for my gift… Well…

"Um… Tea? What's that on your head?" Serenity asked and pointed to the object on Tea's head. We all turned to see what was on Tea's head. Everyone's eyes went wide.

'_Oh, no! NOT MY GIFT!'_ I thought. I turned as red as a beet.

Seto stared at the object that was sitting nicely on Tea's head. He blinked a few times… and then… his eyes did that freaky popping out thing. _'OMG! WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE!'_ he thought. I turned even redder, if that was even possible.

**TBC…**

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	13. Mystery of My Gift

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Please do not sue me… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, no I do nooooooot… So, have yourself a Merry little Christmas now…

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 25th – Christmas! It's past 12:00 Midnight already! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Meant2Live** ! You guessed right! That's what I got! You got it right! WHOOO! (Starts dancing around and celebrating.) I didn't think anyone was going to be able to guess what I had gotten. Props for u!

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the answer to the question you've all been asking, "What did I get for Christmas?" Here it is!

**Warning: EXTREME Randomness, EXTREME OOCness, and um… mention of underwear in this chapter. Very random…**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

The Millennium Rod glowed and all the gifts suddenly came back. Unfortunately, they were not in the nice neat spots where they had been previously. No. They were scattered all around the living room. As for my gift… Well…

"Um… Tea? What's that on your head?" Serenity asked and pointed to the object on Tea's head. We all turned to see what was on Tea's head. Everyone's eyes went wide.

'_Oh, no! NOT MY GIFT!'_ I thought. I turned as red as a beet.

Seto stared at the object that was sitting nicely on Tea's head. He blinked a few times… and then… his eyes did that freaky popping out thing. _'OMG! WHAT IS THAT DOING HERE!'_ he thought. I turned even redder, if that was even possible.

**Chapter 13 – Mystery of My Gift…**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? What's on my head?" Tea asked. She looked up slightly.

"Oooo! Nice boxers!" she said and smiled. "Whose are they?"

Silence…

'_I have boxers on my head… I like friendship… Friiieeennndddssshhhiiippp! … Boxers… Frienders… Friexers… Froxers… Boxers… Wait a minute…'_ Tea thought. "BOXERS!" Tea screamed and desperately tried to shake it off her head. It landed very nicely on the floor as if it was on display.

Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"EWWWW! Who put that on my head?" Tea asked.

Silence… We were all still staring at the (cough) nice (cough) pair of boxers that lay neatly on the floor.

"Um… guys… Who does that thing belong to?" Joey asked.

"Well, Joey, by simple logic and the obvious reasons, one can easily conclude who the boxers belong to," Marik said, sounding almost like Sherlock Holmes.

"Marik's right… Notice the nice black color," Mai pointed out.

"Um, Mai, that doesn't really help us," Serenity said.

Mai pouted. "I was just pointing out the obvious…"

"I'm thirsty," Pegasus said and went into the kitchen. He took a peek in the refrigerator and saw 10 1-liter cartons of eggnog. He took all of them out, went back to the living room and put them on the floor as well as a whole bunch of cups.

"Who wants eggnog?" he asked.

Everyone took a cup… then another… and another… and another…

Meanwhile, Seto was sweating like crazy. _'How in the name of Blue Eyes White Dragons, am I going to get out of this one?' _he thought.

I had somehow curled myself up into a nice little ball and was as red as blood. _'How in Ra's name am I going to explain this to everyone, especially Seto?'_ I thought.

Everyone continued drinking eggnog but they brought their attention back to the boxers.

"Well… They have Blue Eyes White Dragons on them," Ryou pointed out.

"Hey Yugi, doesn't your grandpa have a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Yami asked.

"Yes… … ew, you don't think these are his, do you?" Yugi asked disgustedly.

"Well… They are kind of… sexy-looking… Your grandpa is a pervert, right Yugi?" Mai asked.

Yugi made a very disturbed face. Poor Yugi. So young and to have those kinds of images in his head…

"They can't be Mr. Motou's! Yugi's grandpa is fat. They won't fit him," Tea said.

"That's true… Phew," Yugi sighed.

"So then who do they belong to?" YamiMarik asked.

…

Silence…

…

Hello?

…

Silence…

…

Nope… still more silence… and more eggnog…

…

Still…

…

Still…

…

They're still thinking… and drinking eggnog…

…

Thinking…

…

Thinking!

…

Still…

…

Still!

…

Still!

…

Still thinking!

…

STILL!

…

(Readers start to fall asleep as the Yu-Gi-Oh gang continues staring at the boxers to find any more clues as to who they belong to… and continue drinking eggnog… They've gone through 5 cartons already.)

…

Eureka!

…

"Hey, what's that?" Bakura asked and pointed to a very interesting thing on the boxers. It was the Kaiba Corporation logo.

…

"KC? What's dat stand for?" Joey asked.

Seto and I mentally slapped ourselves on the forehead.

Ishizu sweat dropped. She knew… She knew all along… She knew the instant Mokuba gave me the gift. She knew long ago what I received. And most important of all, she knew who the boxers belonged to. She just wanted the others to figure it out by themselves. Actually, it was pretty obvious… I mean, after all, they had Blue Eyes White Dragons on them… Not to mention the Kaiba Corp. logo… SO WHY IN RA'S NAME WAS IT TAKING THEM SO LONG TO FIGURE IT OUT!

…

Silence…

…

More Silence… and eggnog…

…

Oh no! Here we go again…

…

Silence… more eggnog…

…

Still…

…

Still…

…

Still!

…

Still!

…

STILL!

…

Grr…

…

EUREKA!

…

"Erm… What about that?" Yugi asked and pointed to something that definitely made it obvious who the boxers belonged to.

At the top, where the stretchy waistband is, was the name of the owner. It had been very carefully sewn on with silver string in an elegant font.

Everyone blinked. They were on the last carton of eggnog now. So, unfortunately, all of their common sense was gone…

'_Oh no… Moment of truth…'_ I thought.

"It says… erm… Se… S-S… Se… um… Set… uh…" Tea struggled to read the name.

"Why don't we take it one letter at a time?" Serenity suggested. Everyone nodded and went to work.

This time, Seto and I really did slap our foreheads. _'Can they BE anymore dense?'_ Seto thought. Ishizu sweat dropped but smiled as well.

Where was Mokuba during all this? I mean, after all, he WAS the one who gave the gift to me. It was his fault that everyone was gathered around the boxers, trying desperately to figure out whose they were. It was his fault Ishizu could do nothing at the moment except sweat drop every time a clue was found but they still could not figure out the mystery. It was his fault that Seto was now sweating and freaking out in his mind, trying to figure out how to get the boxers away from everyone. It was Mokuba's fault that I was now literally in a fetal position, dreading the worst once everyone would find out the boxers belonged to SETO!

Well, Mokuba was sitting right next to his box of 100 candy bags, calmly eating a bag of M&M's… and enjoying the "Dinner and Show" he had right there.

Anyways…

"S… e… t… o…" Tea said.

"It says Seto!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"Wait, Yuge, we're not done," Joey said.

"Oh… okay…" Yugi said.

"K… a… i… b… a…" Tea said.

"Kaiba! It says Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"Now let's put it together," Serenity said.

"Okay," Tea said. "Seto… Kaiba… Seto… Kaiba… Seto… Kai-grr! This is too hard!" Tea said angrily and kicked the boxers away. Coincidentally, she had kicked them right to where Seto was sitting. They were merely an inch away from him.

"TEA-BOY! Don't kick the boxers! You must try harder!" Pegasus shouted.

"But it's too hard!" Tea said angrily.

Everyone gathered around the boxers again right in front of Seto.

"Look Tea, I'll help you…" Serenity said. "Seto… Kaiba… Seto Kaiba… It says Seto Kaiba!"

Tea blinked. "It does? Hey, you're right! It does! YAY!"

"Uh, do we know anyone named Seto Kaiba?" poor innocent Pegasus asked.

…

The readers anime-fall right now. (Oh boy… All that eggnog really fried their brains didn't it? It didn't even have any alcohol!)

…

Ishizu sweat dropped again. Seto mentally slapped himself. I managed to come out of my fetal position and was now in a state of shock.

"Um… I don't know any Seto Kaiba…" Marik said.

"Me neither…" Joey added.

"I haven't got a clue," Mai said.

'_GRR! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!'_ Seto thought and snatched his boxers from the floor.

Everyone looked up. "KAIBA!" they shouted.

"What did you do that for?" Tea asked angrily.

"Can't you see we're trying to figure out who 'Seto Kaiba' is?" Yami asked.

Seto slapped his forehead. Ishizu sweat dropped. I was still in shock. Mokuba was now on his seventh bag of candy.

"Hey! Wait a minute… YOU'RE SETO KAIBA!" Bakura shouted and pointed at Seto.

Sheesh… Finally… and it only took them… about 4 pages to figure it out…

"THOSE ARE YOUR BOXERS!" they all screamed.

Seto glared at them.

Everyone looked dumbfounded right about now. They were all in shock.

Seto cleared his throat. "What I would like to know is… HOW DID THIS SUDDENLY GET HERE!"

I was finally out of my state of shock, but now I was afraid. _'What is he going to do to me?'_

"That was my gift to Sarai!" Mokuba finally spoke… even though he had about 25 skittles stuffed in his cute little mouth.

"WHAT!" Seto yelled.

"Eep," I squeaked. Seto turned to me. His face was… well, let's just say it really wasn't his good side.

"Heh heh…" I laughed nervously.

"SARAI!" Seto yelled.

"GAH! I'M SORRY! Ididn'tknowwhatitwasandMokubatoldmetoreadthecardandIdidanditsaidthatitwasyourboxersandthenIopenedtheboxandtheywereyourboxersandIgotreallynervousandIdidn'tknowwhattodosoItriedtohidethebox… ReallyIdid! ButthenYamiMariksentthegiftstotheShadowRealmandIguessthat'swhenthegftsgotallmixedupandandand," I said incredibly fast.

Seto's face softened and he blinked. He managed to understand my quick explanation and turned to face Mokuba…

Mokuba looked up at his big brother with a smile and cute sparkling eyes. Not to mention he looked even cuter when he was innocently eating candy.

Seto tried hard not to resist. He wanted to punish his brother for this extremely embarrassing moment, but, alas, Mokuba was just too cute to punish.

Seto sighed and gave up. He put the boxers back in the box and tossed it onto the couch. Then he walked over to me and held up a 100 dollar bill.

I blinked. "Hmm?" I asked and stared at the money.

"There is no way I'm letting you keep _that_, so take this as your gift," he said and gave me the money.

I blinked in surprise but put the 100 dollar bill in my pocket.

"Uh… why don't we all watch a movie?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay…" I said and put on Spiderman2.

We all sat down either on the couch or the floor. Mokuba continued eating candy.

Once the movie was done… Yugi and Mokuba had fallen asleep. They looked so cute! I guess Mokuba's sugar high had not kicked in yet. It probably would the next morning. Seto picked up Mokuba and took him downstairs.

Yami and Joey picked up Yugi and dragged him upstairs. Everyone went to their rooms to sleep.

Until…

…

3:30 AM…

…

I opened my bedroom door just slightly to see if anyone was awake. Apparently, they were all asleep. "Hee hee" I giggled and dragged a bag out of my room and out into the living room. I went out of my apartment and went down the stairs. I put the bag down and took out some clothes I had inside. I started to put them on over my pajamas when…

"GAH!" I screamed. I had bumped into somebody. I looked up. "Santa? Are you really that tall?" I asked.

"Shh! Shut up, you nimwit! It's me," the person said and took off his fake beard. It was Seto.

"Seto? What in Ra's name are you doing here? Why are you awake? Why are you wearing that Santa outfit?" I asked.

"I assume the same reason you're wearing one?" he asked referring to the clothes I was putting on over my pajamas.

"Erm… yeah. So, I'm guessing you're doing this for Mokuba?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Suddenly, someone came tumbling down the stairs. "GAH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" the person shouted.

**TBC…**

HA! Can you guess who it was? Heehee. Find out on the next chapter of A Life At My House Christmas. Wow… That whole boxers thing actually took up a whole chapter… Anyway, thanks for reading. Thanks! See you later!


	14. The Six Santas

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – (To the tune of "Christmas Tree") Oh, YuGiOh… Oh, YuGiOh… I do not own YuGiOh…

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 25th – Christmas! It's about 3:30 AM in the story now…

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, OOCness in this chapter.**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

"Seto? What in Ra's name are you doing here? Why are you awake? Why are you wearing that Santa outfit?" I asked.

"I assume the same reason you're wearing one?" he asked referring to the clothes I was putting on over my pajamas.

"Erm… yeah. So, I'm guessing you're doing this for Mokuba?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Suddenly, someone came tumbling down the stairs. "GAH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" the person shouted.

**Chapter 14 – The Six Santas…**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

Seto and I turned to see Bakura tumbling down the stairs… with Joey close behind.

"AGH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Joey shouted.

I sweat dropped. Seto rolled his eyes.

"GAH!" Bakura and Joey both screamed and landed on the floor with a thump. Joey landed on top of Bakura.

"Ugggggghhhhh…" Bakura mumbled with his eyes in swirls.

"Owchies…" Joey said with his eyes in swirls as well.

"Joey… Bakura… May I ask what you two are doing throwing yourselves down the stairs?" I asked.

"I didn't throw myself! This baka dolt tripped me!" Bakura shouted. "Now get off me! You're squishing me!" he yelled to Joey.

"SHHHH!" I said with a finger to my lips. "Do you two mind shutting up? You're going to ruin everything. By the way, what are you two doing up?" I asked.

Joey finally looked up and blinked. "Erm… I guess the same thing you two are doing?" he asked, referring to the Santa outfits Seto and I were dressed in.

"WHAT? I am NOT going to do any mushy romantic stuff with you, Joey! Get off me now!" Bakura yelled. Joey got off.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Seto growled.

"Baka perv! Get your mind out of the gutter, Bakura. That's NOT what we're doing!" I shouted.

"Could you all please, SHUT UP!" Seto shouted.

"Erm… Anyway…" I began, "Why are you guys dressing up as Sa-"

"Is everyone alright down here? I foresaw that two people were going to fall down the stairs," Ishizu said as she was coming down the stairs.

"Grr… Why is everyone waking up? This ruins everything!" I pouted.

"Hey, Ishizu, how come your dressed as Santa?" Joey asked.

"My brother and his yami…" she said.

"My baka hikari…" Bakura said.

"Mokuba…" Seto said.

"Serenity…" Joey said.

"Pegasus as well as everybody else…" I said.

"Pegasus?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah… Croquet called 2 days ago and asked me if I could dress up as Santa for Pegasus. Apparently, Croquet has been doing it for years… However, since Pegasus lives here now, I have to do it…" I said.

Then Yami came down the stairs. He too came down with a Santa outfit and a bag of gifts.

"Hmm? What are you all doing up?" he asked.

"Greetings, my Pharaoh," Ishizu said.

"Oh great… Not you too… Why are you dressed up as Santa, Yami?" I asked.

"Yugi… His grandpa always did it… I found out about it last Christmas… Horrible experience, I'll tell you… but I don't want Yugi's dreams to be shattered like mine were…" he said.

…**Yami's Flashback…**

December 25th 2003… 2:45 AM.

Yami heard a noise in the living room and left the room to check it out.

"Ugh… Ow… My back… I'm getting too old for this…" Yugi's Grandpa said. He was dressed up as Santa Claus. "I feel like cleaning something… Where's my favorite broom?" he asked himself and walked over to a huge closet in the kitchen. Inside were multiple cleaning items. There were 3 vacuums, 5 mops, 5 brooms, 15 rags, 7 dusters, and a whole bunch of cleaning solutions. After all, he was a little… okay maybe not a little… he was REALLY obsessed with cleaning.

"Hmm?" Yami watched as 'Santa Claus' cleaned the apartment.

After about an hour, 'Santa Claus' sat down on the living room couch and pulled out a Playboy magazine. "Hee hee!" he giggled and looked through the pictures in the magazine.

Yami stared wide-eyed… "Is it just me, or is he acting just like Yugi's grandpa?"

Then, 'Santa' took off his hat and his shirt… and then his pants… and his under shirt… Soon, 'Santa' was only wearing socks and underwear. He put on some exotic dance music and started dancing around… disturbingly.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Yami screamed, covered his eyes and ran back to his and Yugi's room while tripping a few times.

Yugi yawned and sat up. "Yami?" he asked rubbing his eyes, "What's going on? Did Santa come yet?"

Yami tried to hide his disturbed face. "Erm… yes… but you should wait until tomorrow, Yugi…"

Yugi yawned. "Otay…" he said and went back to sleep.

Yami however could not sleep for days…

…**End Flashback…**

"Erm… Okay… We didn't really need to know that," I said with a disturbed face.

"Ditto…" Bakura said.

"Well… Anyway… What are we going to do? We can't _all_ be Santa," I said.

"Why don't we pick someone who most closely resembles Santa?" Ishizu suggested. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, it can't be Ishizu or Sarai cause they're girls," Joey said.

"The Pharaoh's head is too spiky," Bakura said.

"Bakura's too evil," I said. "The hair would be perfect. Too bad the mind under it is rotten…"

"So… That leaves Kaiba and Joey…" Ishizu said.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! CCCHHHRRRIIISSSTTTMMMAAASSS!" someone shouted happily from inside Seto's apartment.

"Oh no… Mokuba's awake," Seto said.

"It looks like the sugar finally got to him," I said. "After all, he did eat like, what, 10 bags of candy?"

"Grr… Now he'll never get back to sleep…" Seto said.

"SSSSSAAAAANNNNNTTTTTAAAAA!" Mokuba shouted. "SSSEEETTTOOO! WWWHHHEEERRREEE AAARRREEE YYYOOOUUU?" he asked loudly.

"Oh great… Looks like Wheeler's going to be Santa… Fine… Here's my bag of gifts," Seto said and put his bag of gifts on the floor. He took off his Santa outfit and hid it in the bag. Then he walked away into his apartment…

"Okay… Well Joey, here's my bag," I said and put my bag down. Yami, Ishizu, and Bakura put their bags down too.

Then the three of us went back to our rooms and left Joey downstairs with all the gifts.

…**In Seto's Apartment…**

"HHHHHIIIIIII SSSEEETTTOOO!" Mokuba shouted.

"Hi, kiddo. What are you doing up so early?" Seto asked.

"WAITING FOR SANTA!" he shouted.

"Okay. But he won't come if you're awake," Seto said.

"WHAT? NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mokuba shouted and jumped into bed, desperately trying to go back to sleep.

Seto sighed and tried to sleep next to his overly hyperactive brother.

…**Joey…**

"Okay… So I guess I should put all the gifts in one bag" Joey said and put all the gifts together. He put on his Santa outfit and opened the door to Seto's and Mokuba's apartment. He tried to sneak in quietly but he accidentally tripped.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHH! OW! OW! OW!" he screamed and fell to the floor.

Seto rolled his eyes, sighed and left his bedroom to peek at what had happened. "Wheeler! Watch where you're going," he whispered and went back into his room.

"Is Santa okay, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"He'll be fine," Seto replied. _'That dork had better not break anything,_' he thought.

Joey put the all the gifts for Seto and Mokuba down under the tree, ate the cookies that Mokuba had left, and left the apartment.

He went upstairs to my apartment and quietly snuck in. He put Mai's, Serenity's, Tea's and Pegasus's gifts under the tree. There were three plates of cookies out, one each from Serenity, Pegasus, and Tea. Joey ate Serenity's, two of Pegasus's and took Tea's, very quietly throwing them out the window.

'_Who knows what's in them things,'_ Joey thought.

He then proceeded upstairs to his apartment and put the rest of the gifts under the tree. He ate the cookies that Ryou, Yugi, Marik, and YamiMarik had left out. Then he went to the fridge and drank half a carton of milk. He left the apartment to take off the Santa outfit and then stumbled into his room with a full stomach. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

…

…Morning…8:30 AM…

…

…**Seto's Apartment…**

"CCCHHHRRRIIISSSTTTMMMAAASSS MMMOOORRRNNNIIINNNGGG!" Mokuba shouted loudly and literally sprinted out of the room into the living room. He hadn't slept all night.

Seto groaned and stood up. He had not slept all night at all either. Mokuba had kept him up by asking if it was "time to open presents yet?" every five minutes.

"LET'S GO UPSTAIRS AND OPEN THEM!" Mokuba suggested and before Seto could say anything to protest, Mokuba was already up and out the door with his gifts in his arms.

Seto sighed and dragged himself up the stairs.

…**Yugi's Room…**

Yugi woke up and yawned. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. "IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" he shouted happily and sprinted out of the room.

"Wha?" Joey asked half asleep and stood up. He yawned loudly and opened his eyes. "Hey, Yams, wake up," he said and shook Yami.

"Yams? Where? I'm hungry. I wouldn't mind eating some yams," he said half asleep.

"Err… There are no yams here, Yams," Joey said.

"Ugh… Stop calling me 'Yams'… I'm not yams! It's Yami! Y… a… m… i… No s…" Yami said and stirred.

"Okay fine, but come on we gotta get up and open presents, Yams," Joey said and left the room.

"Grr… Did he just call me 'Yams' again?" Yami asked himself and grumbled. He got up and left the room.

…**Ryou's Room…**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Ryou shouted and got up.

"Merry Christmas Ryou-kun," Marik said.

"Merry Christmas Marik-kun," Ryou said.

Bakura and YamiMarik were sleeping nicely on the floor right next to each other. It was kind of cute, except for the fact that YamiMarik kept drooling all over Bakura's face.

Marik sighed and tapped YamiMarik on the shoulder. "Hey, YamiMarik, it's Christmas morning…"

No reaction…

"YamiMarik…" Marik continued to poke his Yami.

Nothing…

"Hello?" he continued poking.

Nothing…

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Ryou shouted and…

**TBC…**

Yay, triple update! Thanks for reading and have a nice day. I'll try to have the next one up soon.


	15. The Final Holiday Funnies

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Oh, Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining. Please do not sue! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

This is my "Life At My House" Christmas special! This chapter occurs on December 25th – Christmas! It's Christmas Morning in the story now…

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, extreme OOCness in this chapter.**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's Point of View…)

Bakura and YamiMarik were sleeping nicely on the floor right next to each other. It was kind of cute, except for the fact that YamiMarik kept drooling all over Bakura's face.

Marik sighed and tapped YamiMarik on the shoulder. "Hey, YamiMarik, it's Christmas morning…"

No reaction…

"YamiMarik…" Marik continued to poke his Yami.

Nothing…

"Hello?" he continued poking.

Nothing…

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Ryou shouted and…

**Chapter 15 – The Final Holiday Funnies…**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Ryou shouted and YamiMarik in the back.

Unfortunately, it caused a freaky chain reaction and caused YamiMarik to accidentally kiss Bakura. (Thanks to **ShadowDorumon** for the idea!)

"GGGAAAHHH!" Bakura screamed and shot up from his spot on the floor. "EEEEEEWWWWWW! WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS GOING ON?"

YamiMarik however was oblivious to the kiss and still would not wake up.

"YamiMarik won't wake up and it's Christmas morning!" Ryou explained.

"EWWW! WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS ON MY FACE?" he shouted and desperately tried to find something to wipe YamiMarik's drool off his face.

"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ryou shouted as Bakura wiped his face off on Ryou's shirt.

"That's just wrong," Marik stated.

"Eww…" Ryou said, took off his shirt and put it in the hamper. Then he went to the closet and put on another shirt.

Marik continued poking YamiMarik.

"If you want to wake him up, try this," Bakura said, grabbed the Millennium Rod from under YamiMarik's pillow and hit YamiMarik on the head with it.

"GGGAAAHHH! OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" YamiMarik screamed and shot up. "WHO DID THAT!"

Bakura pointed to Ryou.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A CONCUSSION?" YamiMarik yelled in Ryou's face, thus, producing more drool that went all over Ryou's shirt.

Ryou was about to protest and say that his yami did it but gave up and changed his shirt for the second time. Then he and Marik left the room.

"Here," Bakura said, handing the Millennium Rod over to YamiMarik. "Next time you decide to sleep right next to me, don't drool on my face, or kiss me…" he added and left the room.

YamiMarik stared with a blank expression while trying desperately to ignore the disturbing comment and left the room.

…**In the Living Room…**

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Ryou, Marik, Bakura, YamiMarik, and Ishizu were all in the living room.

Suddenly, I entered the apartment before anyone had even touched the gifts under the tree. "Can you guys come and open your gifts downstairs, please? It was Mokuba's idea. He's very hyper and can't wait to open his so can you guys come down?" I asked…

…**Meanwhile, Pegasus's Room…**

Pegasus's Funny Bunny alarm clock started ringing.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Pegasus shot up from his bed along with his Funny Bunny plushie. "It's Christmas Morning, Funny Bunny!" Pegasus shouted happily. "Merry Christmas!"

Pegasus clutched his Funny Bunny plushie and sprinted out of the room as if he were Super Mario jumping ledges.

Unfortunately, as he went out into the hallway he…

…**Serenity's Mai's and Tea's room…**

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" Tea exclaimed.

"Ggggrrrroooooggghhhh," Mai mumbled. "Tea, hon, could you be please be a little quieter?"

"Yay! Merry Christmas Mai! Merry Christmas Tea!" Serenity said happily and went out to the living room.

"Hey! Wait for me, Serenity! WHEEE!" Tea exclaimed and curled up into a ball and bounced out of the room on her butt.

Mai looked at her with a freaked-out expression, sighed, and climbed out of bed.

As Tea was bouncing out of the room, Pegasus had been sprinting out of his at the same time. So…

"GGGAAAHHH!" Tea and Pegasus both screamed and crashed into each other.

They both lay on the floor with swirly eyes.

Mai sighed and walked past them.

Then Tea and Pegasus managed to stand up and run into the living room.

…**Upstairs living room…**

"So are you guys coming?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other, nodded, grabbed their gifts and followed me downstairs to my apartment.

…**At my apartment…**

Everyone sat down either on the floor or on the couch.

"CAN I OPEN NOW? CAN I OPEN NOW?" Mokuba asked.

We all smiled.

"ME TOO? ME TOO?" Yugi asked.

We sweat dropped.

"Okay, you can open them now," I said.

"YIPPEE!" Mokuba shouted and started tearing through the wrapping paper like a bulldozer.

His first gift was a Nintendo DS, which was from Seto, but of course he still believed in Santa, so it was from Santa. His other gifts included candy (from Joey, just to piss Seto off), a royal blue sweater (from Yami), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban DVD (from Ishizu), more candy (from Bakura, also to piss Seto off), and Super Mario 64 DS (from me… Seto had told me that he was getting a DS for Mokuba).

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" Mokuba exclaimed and started playing Super Mario 64 DS with a huge lollipop in his mouth.

Yugi's gifts included a box of cookies (from Seto… suspicious, eh?), a pack of card s(from Joey), Spiderman2 DVD (from Yami… Yugi had somehow gotten into the Spiderman phase and even wore Spiderman underwear…), a 3D puzzle of the Titanic (from Ishizu), and a can of Cheese from the 99 cents store (from Bakura… sheesh, how cheap… The cheese is probably rotten anyway…), and a "Bowling For Soup" CD (from me… He had really gotten into that song, "1985", and would randomly dance whenever he heard the song).

"YIPPEE! CHEESE!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

'_That's his favorite gift? The CHEESE!_' I thought.

Yugi took a bite from one of the cookies.

"ACK! PPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!" he exclaimed. "EW! These taste like shrimp and cough syrup!" he exclaimed. "Why would Santa give me cookies that taste like shrimp and cough syrup?"

I looked around the room. Seto was smirking. I gave him a "did-you-do-this" look.

"Maybe he got them from Tea," Ryou suggested.

"Erm… eww…" Yugi said and tossed the gift aside.

Yami's gifts included a box of cookies (from Seto… yes, the same ones he had given Yugi…), a journal (from Ishizu), a pack of cards (from Joey), a can of cheese (from Bakura), and a leather shirt(from me).

"Hahahahahaha! The Pharaoh got a diary!" YamiMarik pointed and laughed.

"It's not a diary, oh crazy yami of my brother, it's a journal," Ishizu said.

"Whatever! It's a DIARY!" YamiMarik continued to laugh.

The more mature people rolled their eyes.

Ryou's gifts included 5 dollars (from Seto), a green sweater (from Ishizu), a red sweater (from Joey), a white sweater (from Yami), a blue sweater (from me), and 3 cans of cheese (from Bakura).

"Hahahahahahaha! Starting a sweater cult, Ryou?" YamiMarik teased.

Ryou sweat dropped. "Well, at least they're different colors…"

Bakura's gifts included 5 dollars (from Seto), a pair a Dora the Explorer socks (from Joey… what? I'm running out of ideas….), a pink diary (from Yami, just to piss Bakura off), a watch (from Ishizu), and a pair of Elmo socks (from me).

"Oh yippee… I got the retard gifts… Except for the 5 dollars… I'd rather have a can of cheese than all of this junk…" Bakura said. "Who wants to buy these demented socks? $10 dollars for each pair… And who wants this diary for $15 dollars?"

"OOOooo! I do! I will!" Pegasus exclaimed and bought the socks and diary.

"$35 dollars… Now _that's_ a better gift!" he said and looked at those of us who had bought all the "Santa Claus" gifts.

"You can have one of my cans of cheese," Ryou said and gave Bakura a can of cheese.

"Erm… thanks…" Bakura said.

Marik's gifts included 5 dollars (from Seto), a can of Cheese (from Bakura), a belly shirt (from Yami), a set of combs and brushes (from me… for his pretty hair…), and $100 dollar gift card for the mall (from Ishizu).

"What is up with all the cheese? Is it just me, or are we all getting cans of cheese?" Marik asked.

"I didn't get a can of cheese…" Mokuba said sadly. He was still hyper from his extreme candy intake, but it was all being taken out on the game. His extreme sugar high managed to get him 15 stars in the first five minutes of playing.

"Here, you can have one of mine," Ryou said and handed Mokuba a can of cheese.

"YAY!" Mokuba exclaimed and took the can of cheese. Seto frowned.

YamiMarik's gifts included 5 dollars (from Seto), a box of pennies (from Joey), a can of cheese (from Bakura), a 3D puzzle that looked very much like the Millennium Puzzle (from Yami, just to piss YamiMarik off), a flashlight (from me… random gift…), and 10 dollars (from Ishizu).

"A flashlight? What's the flashlight for?" YamiMarik asked. "What a lame gift!"

"It's not lame… You can use it to solve that fake Millennium Puzzle at night when there's no light," Yugi said.

"Hey you're right! Yay!" YamiMarik said, oblivious to the fact that Yugi mentioned the FAKE Millennium Puzzle.

Tea's gifts included a box of cookies (from Seto… although they were the same cookies she made), a can of cheese (from Bakura), and some CDs (Joey, Ishizu, Yami, and me…)

"YAY! I got cheese too! I can use it in my next cookie recipe! With some onions… and maybe some ketchup…" she said drifting off.

"Ewww…" I said and we all gave her looks of disgust.

Mai's gifts included 5 dollars (from Seto), a necklace (from Yami), a pair of earrings (from Ishizu), a bra and matching thong (from Joey), a can of cheese (from Bakura) and make-up (from me).

"Erm…" she said. She did not believe in Santa Claus so she knew that some of us had bought the gifts. She knew the bra and thong came from Joey and she frowned at him.

Serenity's gifts included 5 dollars (from Seto), a can of cheese (from Bakura), a huge teddy bear (from Joey), a normal sized teddy bear (from Yami), another teddy bear (from Ishizu), and another teddy bear (from me).

"WOW! Look at all my teddy bears!" Serenity said happily.

"Yeah, you can dress them all in Ryou's sweaters!" YamiMarik said and laughed evilly.

Joey's gifts included 4 dollars (from Seto… Wait, 4? Haha…), a pack of cards (from Yami), another pack of cards (from me), a can of cheese (from Bakura), and a gag bag - a bag of pranks (from Ishizu).

"Cool! A gag bag!" Joey exclaimed.

"A what?" Tea asked.

"Look for yourself," Joey said.

"Okay!" Tea exclaimed and put her head in the bag. Joey pulled a string.

"GAH!" Tea shouted and pulled her head out of the bag. Her face was covered in black ink.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura laughed and pointed at her face.

Ishizu's gifts included 5 dollars (from Seto), a can of cheese (Bakura), and jewelry (from Joey, Yami, and me).

Pegasus's gifts included a pair of blues clues slipper socks with matching pajamas (from me… Croquet had called and told me that that's what Pegasus wanted), a can of cheese (from Bakura), and random Funny Bunny Merchandise (from Joey, Yami, and Ishizu).

"YAY! BLEUS CLUES! THE SECOND BEST SHOW AFTER FUNNY BUNNY!" Pegasus exclaimed. He looked up at the ceiling "Thank you, Santa-boy!"

'_UGH! He even calls Santa, Santa-boy!'_ I thought.

Seto's gifts included a can of cheese (from Bakura), a watch (from Ishizu), dog food (from Joey, to piss Seto off), Blue Eyes White Dragon Stationary paper (from me), and a 5 dollar gift card (from Yami… Ok, I ran out of ideas…).

Seto looked at the dog food. "Here Wheeler, I think Santa got our gifts mixed up," Seto said and threw the bag of dog food at Joey.

"HEY! GRRR! KAIBA!" Joey shouted angrily and threw the dog food back at Seto.

"Grr… Pegasus, I'll sell this to you for $20 dollars…" Seto said.

"No way, Kaiba-boy…" Pegasus said.

"I'll buy it!" Tea said, snatched the bag of dog food, and gave Seto $20 dollars.

My gifts included 6 dollars (from Seto… So THAT'S where Joey's missing dollar went!), a can of cheese (from Bakura), a pack of cards (from Yami), another pack of cards (from Joey), and a necklace (from Ishizu).

"Erm… cool…" I said.

After we had all opened our gifts, we watched "A Christmas Carol: The Musical" on TV. (The one with Kelsey Grammer.)

Near the end of the movie, Tea stood up.

"I'm thirsty," she mumbled to herself and went into the kitchen. After she drank a glass of water, she noticed something in the trash bin that caught her eye. It was her mistletoe. Seto had thrown it away after he had used it to take me out of my room.

"Hey! It's my mistletoe!" she exclaimed to herself. She took the mistletoe out of the trash bin and tied it around her head.

She walked back into the living room and…

"Oh, YUGI!" she called out. "I found my mistletoe! You can kiss me now!"

"Wha? GAH!" Yugi screamed and ran around the room in circles trying to go away from Tea.

We all laughed at the scene. It was so sweet.

"WOW! I can't believe how great this can of cheese is!" Bakura exclaimed as he squirted more cheese into his mouth.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GAME OVER'!" Mokuba yelled at his Nintendo DS. His extreme sugar high helped him reach up to 75 stars already but he died. He could've just continued but he decided to give up and go back to eating more candy.

The mistletoe accidentally fell off of Tea's head and onto the floor. Joey picked it up, put it over his head and turned to face Mai.

"Hey, Mai, we're under the mistletoe…" Joey said and leaned in to kiss her.

She dodged and laughed at his defeated expression.

"Hey!" he protested. Mai laughed again but leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He blushed and then turned his attention to Seto and me on the other half of the couch. He had an idea and bent over slightly to hang the mistletoe over my and Seto's heads. Seto did not notice. I looked up slightly, saw the mistletoe, smiled and gave Seto a quick kiss on the cheek.

He looked at me with a what-the-hell-was-that-for look and I pointed up. He looked up, saw the mistletoe, and looked behind him to see Joey holding the mistletoe.

"WHEELER!" Seto yelled and chased Joey around the room.

"GAH! YUGI, HELP!" Joey screamed.

"I don't wanna kiss Tea!" Yugi screamed and continued running around in circles.

"COME KISS ME YUGI! I HAVE MISTLETOE!" Tea shouted and chased Yugi around the room.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, WHEELER!" Seto yelled and chased Joey.

"GAH! YUGI!" Joey screamed and ran away from Seto.

Basically, the scene was like this: Yugi was running around in circles, followed by Tea, then Joey, who was being chased by Seto. Yup, they all ran in the same circle.

'_Ah, you just gotta love the holidays…'_ I thought and smiled. _'A time for togetherness, kindness, erm… chaos… death threats… crazy gifts… more chaos… Yup… You just gotta love the holidays.' _I thought and sweat dropped.

**THE END… Sort of…**

All right! Four more chapters to go – the New Years series! Thanks for reading!


	16. New Years Eve!

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – Oh give me a break! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! BAH! HUMBUG!

This is my "Life At My House" New Years special! This chapter occurs on December 31st – New Years Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

You guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews on this story and especially for your reviews on Life At My House. Important note: All of this happens before Duke, Tristan, and Noa came, alright? So everyone has their old rooms and stuff. Well, let's move on with the chapter!

HAPPY ONE-YR ANNIVERSARY – A Life At My House Christmas! - December 4th

**Warning: Randomness, random cursing, OOCness in this chapter.**

**Chapter 16 – New Years Eve!**

Joey's Point of View

December 31st, 2004. 7:15 AM.

**WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!**

"ACK!" I screamed as I fell off my bed. "Owww." My eyes went into swirly mode.

**WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!**

"SHADDUP!" I screamed at the robotic puppy barking like crazy next to me. I hated that thing. Why did Kaiba have to give me such an annoying gift for Christmas? Oh yeah. It was because he is a big stupid bastard! I hate him so much! ARGH!

I grabbed the stupid robot puppy and flung it at the wall. That managed to shut it up, but it would not break. I have no idea what Kaiba did to that thing, but no matter what I did to it, it would not break. _'Stupid Kaiba.'_

I stood up, glanced over to see Yugi and Yami still sleeping soundly, and put on some clean clothes. I wandered outside into the living room to see Ryou, Marik, and Ishizu sitting on the couch watching TV.

Ryou was wearing one of his five sweaters, the red one. How a guy could receive so many sweaters on Christmas and not be bothered by it is beyond me.

"Mornin, guys! Where's da freaks?" I asked, referring to Bakura and YamiMarik.

(Did you guys know that YamiMarik is not really a yami? He is not supposed to be. He is simply a manifestation of the anger that Marik held against his tomb keeper heritage. Also, YamiMarik is technically five years old. Is that not funny? Haha! He was born when Marik was eleven or something like that. Anyway. Technically, Marik's name is Malik in the Japanese. So, that means that YamiMarik should be called Marik. Many people seem to confuse the two. In fact, I am not completely sure if I am right. This is why I call normal Marik, Marik, and the evil Marik, YamiMarik. Yeah. Sorry for my little rant there.)

"You mean Bakura and my stupid other-self?" Marik asked.

"They're coming up with a plan to take over the world using YamiMarik's sun plushie, Pyro, and his box of pennies," Ryou cut in.

"How someone can take over the world with a plushie and a box of pennies is beyond me," Ishizu muttered.

"Okay?" I mumbled and sat on the floor to watch TV with them.

…**Meanwhile… (Bakura's Point of View)**

"Haha. Those fools! They really think we're trying to take over the world again!" I laughed.

YamiMarik laughed along with me. "I know what you mean! It surprises me how stupid people can be at times. Oh, by the way, your Tower of Pisa is leaning," YamiMarik pointed out.

We were creating buildings out of YamiMarik's pennies. So far, we had made the Eiffel Tower, the Empire State building, the Sears Tower, Big Ben, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and Kaiba Corp.

"It's supposed to be leaning! It's called the _Leaning_ Tower of Pisa you baka!" I exclaimed and whacked YamiMarik with Pyro the sun plushie.

"Don't whack me with my own plushie!" YamiMarik shouted and whacked me with Pyro.

"Oh yeah?" I said threateningly and made to hit YamiMarik but stumbled and crashed into one of the "penny" buildings.

"Bakura! You destroyed Kaiba Corp!" YamiMarik yelled angrily.

"Crap! Wait… Isn't that a good thing?"

"What, destroying Kaiba Corp?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, you're right!"

"WOOT! WE DESTROYED KAIBA CORP!" we cheered and did some sort of insane happy dance.

"Hey! Let's destroy the other buildings!" YamiMarik suggested.

"Okay!"

Together, we kicked the other buildings, sending the pennies flying about the room. Ra help whoever would end up cleaning that up.

…**Meanwhile… (Sarai's Point of View)**

I yawned loudly as I woke up. I blinked and stared at my clock.

"Ew, why did I wake up so early?" I asked myself.

A shiver ran though me. _'Oh that's right. It's because it's SO FREAKING COLD! ARGH! I HATE THIS!'_

"Stupid cold… I love snow, but I can't stand the freezing temperatures. Ugh. That's it! I'm out of my room!" I exclaimed.

I quickly grabbed the robe I always wore when it was too cold and left my room.

"No wonder it's so cold. The heat isn't on," I mumbled to myself and turned the dial on the thermostat.

"Brr… It's cold in this whole apartment. I wonder if it's warmer downstairs. Hmm. Heehee. It would give me a good reason to see Seto." I giggled mischievously and headed out into the living room.

"Lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed as I tripped on something and fell flat on my face.

"Owchies. Why do I always trip on stuff?" I muttered as my eyes went into swirly-mode.

"Sarai, are you alright? I heard you scream," someone mumbled behind me.

"Whaaa?" I asked and turned over to look at the speaker. "Oh. I'm fine, Serenity. Thanks for asking."

"Then why are you on the floor?" Serenity asked.

"I have no idea," I answered.

Serenity gave me a funny look but then noticed something on the floor. "Oh. You must have tripped on this," she said, holding up a can of cheese.

"Okay! Whose idea was it to leave a can of cheese lying around?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know. We all had cans of cheese for Christmas. I wonder why Santa decided to give everyone cheese," Serenity mumbled.

I sweat dropped and stood up. "Never mind that, Serenity. I'll be downstairs if anyone needs me."

"Okay."

…**Downstairs…**

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up.

"Good morning, Sarai!" Seto's adorable brother, Mokuba, greeted.

"Good morning, Mokuba!" I greeted back. "Brr. Hey, you don't mind if I hang out in here, do you? It's cold upstairs!"

"Of course not! Come right in!" Mokuba exclaimed and grinned.

I thanked him and practically sprinted inside. "Ohhhh! It's _really_ warm in here!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Seto asked as I walked into the living room.

I plopped myself down on the couch before answering him. "It's cold upstairs."

"Lie," Seto put simply.

"I'm not lying. It really is cold upstairs," I mumbled and smiled innocently at him.

"That's not your reason for coming down here, though, is it?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't," I mumbled and lay down on the couch.

Seto crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Come on Seto, be nice! It's New Years Eve!" Mokuba exclaimed and smiled.

"Whatever," Seto muttered as he sat down in front of his computer.

I felt so comfortable on the couch, I eventually fell asleep.

…

I woke up about two hours later. Seto was still typing away on his computer; the sound of clacking keys was the only sound in the whole apartment. I yawned and sat up.

"Here I thought you were going to sleep there all day. Damn. The silence would've been nice," Seto said without turning around.

"Haha. Very funny," I said sarcastically and stood up to stretch. "Where's Mokuba?"

"The mutt's sister came for you. You were asleep, so Mokuba volunteered. Something about accidentally burning her hot chocolate, as well as the pot. Does that girl get her common sense from her brother or what?" Seto asked with distain in his voice.

"Perhaps, but at least she's nice and-wait. Did you just say she burned the pot? I only have two of those! ARGH!" I shouted and ran out of the apartment.

"Good riddance," Seto mumbled as I left.

"I HEARD THAT!" I shouted at him.

…

"SERENITY! DID YOU BURN MY POT?" I shouted as I burst into the apartment. I found a confused Mokuba and a blinking Serenity staring at me. They were sitting on the floor playing a game of Go Fish.

"Burned your pot?" Serenity asked and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Serenity didn't burn anything. Well, except for her hot chocolate, but she didn't burn the pot," Mokuba explained and turned to face Serenity again. "Have any threes, Ren?"

"Nope, go fish," she replied.

"Aw, poo," Mokuba mumbled and drew a card from the pile on the floor between them.

"Okay?" I said and blinked. "Uh, never mind then."

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Pegasus shouted as he burst into the living room.

"Um, Pegasus, that's not until twelve o'clock midnight tonight," I said.

"Oh. Okay then," he said, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"Okay… Have you guys had breakfast yet?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"But I think my big brother was making something upstairs," Serenity said.

"Alright, I'll go check," I said and went upstairs to check on Ishizu and the guys.

…

"PHARAOH! GIVE BACK PYRO RIGHT NOW!" YamiMarik shouted as he chased Yami throughout the apartment.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE BACK MY JOURNAL!" Yami shouted.

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR STINKING JOURNAL!"

"THEN WHO DOES?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT WASN'T ME! SO GIVE BACK PYRO!"

"NOT UNTIL I HAVE MY JOURNAL IN MY HANDS!"

"Why do you care so much about a stupid journal, Pharaoh? All it says is how you have this absolute belief that Tea really isn't stupid, but she's just playing stupid or is being controlled by a secret alien society hidden in Sarai's attic and the fact that you may or may not have a crush on Ishizu," Bakura commented from the couch where he was watching some random New Year's special.

Ryou, Marik, and Ishizu were also on the couch and they all heard Bakura's comment. Joey and Yugi were in the kitchen making breakfast, but even they heard the comment.

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Yami shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Bakura.

"You have a crush on my sister?" Marik asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ishizu suddenly felt uncomfortable and she tried to dig herself into the corner of the couch.

"No, it didn't exactly say that he has a crush on her. There were just some vague hints," Bakura muttered. "I've read more interesting diaries than his."

"BAKURA! GIVE ME MY JOURNAL BACK NOW!" Yami growled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed from my spot at the door.

"Well, good day, Sarai!" Ryou greeted with a bright smile on his face. You could always count on Ryou to be calm and cheery when the yamis were constantly trying to kill each other.

"Good Morning Ryou," I greeted back with my own sweet smile.

"How long have you been standing there?" Marik asked.

"Long enough," I replied. "Bakura, give Yami back his diary if you found it so lame."

"IT'S A JOURNAL! NOT A DIARY! A JOURNAL!" Yami screamed and waved his arms around like a mad chicken to emphasize his point.

"And Yami, give YamiMarik back his sun plushie since he wasn't the one who took your diar-I mean journal," I ordered and Bakura trudged off to his room to retrieve Yami's journal. Yami reluctantly handed Pyro back to YamiMarik, who practically snatched it out of Yami's grip.

"Breakfast is ready guys!" Yugi announced as he and Joey carried two trays of sandwiches.

"Oh, Joey, can you make the turkey for tonight?" I asked.

"Already started this morning," Joey replied and gestured toward the oven. I nodded.

"Come on guys, let's all go eat downstairs," I said and everyone followed me down to my apartment.

…

After Mokuba fetched Seto and we all settled down in our seats, we ate our breakfast.

"Hey look, I think it stopped snowing," Tea pointed out.

I turned in my chair to get a better look out the window. "Hey you're right. Wow, it's been snowing almost nonstop for the past three days. Hey, you guys better help me shovel that snow!" I said and turned to face everyone.

Many of them inwardly groaned.

"Aww, come on guys, it'll be fun!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing in this house is ever _fun_," Seto stated dryly.

"Excuse me? Remember Christmas Eve – the _snow war_?" I asked as I leaned closer to him.

**TBC…**

Wow, five revised updates in a row! I'm really on a roll today! Three more to go! Thanks for reading!


	17. Snow War II! Preparations

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – So, I was planning on buying YuGiOh, but then I had to buy

This is my "Life At My House" New Years special! This chapter occurs on December 31st – New Years Eve!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, pointless yelling, plenty of OOCness in this chapter.**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's point of view)

"Hey look, I think it stopped snowing," Tea pointed out.

I turned in my chair to get a better look out the window. "Hey you're right. Wow, it's been snowing almost nonstop for the past three days. Hey, you guys better help me shovel that snow!" I said and turned to face everyone.

Many of them inwardly groaned.

"Aww, come on guys, it'll be fun!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing in this house is ever _fun_," Seto stated dryly.

"Excuse me? Remember Christmas Eve – the _snow war_?" I asked as I leaned closer to him.

**Chapter 17 – Snow War II! Preparations…**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

Seto scoffed and looked away. I smiled up at him. _'He is so stubborn… and yet so dreamy!' _I thought with a sigh.

"Oh! I want a rematch!" Bakura shouted.

"Yeah! A rematch!" YamiMarik chimed in.

"We'll beat your sorry butts any day!" Joey hollered.

"Can we please re-pick teams? I don't want to fight Joey again," Serenity muttered.

"NO!" YamiMarik and Bakura shouted at her.

"Guys! You're scaring her! We are going to re-pick our teams, so no ifs ands or buts about it! UNDERSTAND?" I hissed. YamiMarik and Bakura glared at me but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

"GOOD!" I shouted and pulled out a random sheet of paper from my pocket. "We are going to do this in a more organized fashion this time. So…" I trailed off as I ripped the sheet of paper into fifteen pieces and scribbled something down on eight of them. I folded them up into tiny squares and then shook them up in my hands.

"What are you doing?" Yugi piped.

"You'll see. Okay, everyone pick one," I ordered as I held my hands open with the fifteen squares of paper.

Everyone took a piece of paper each and opened it up.

"Hey, how come mine is blank?" Joey asked.

"Mine is blank too," Yami stated with a frown on his face.

"So is mine!" Bakura exclaimed with a look of confusion on his face.

"Mine isn't blank. It says Italy on it," Mai commented as she held up her paper for the others to see.

"It says Germany on mine," Pegasus said.

"I have Austria-Hungary," Tea stated.

"Russia," Ishizu said simply.

"Turkey," YamiMarik said.

"England," Seto muttered.

"Mine says Bulgaria," Ryou declared.

"Good and I have France. Now, short history lesson – does anyone know the significance of these countries?" I asked as I looked around at the group.

"History sucks," Joey mumbled.

"Yes, I hate it too, but that's not the point. Anyone?" I asked.

"These countries were all involved in World War I. England, France, and Russia were part of the Triple Entente, also known as the Allies, and Germany, Austria-Hungary, Turkey, and Bulgaria were part of the Central Powers. As for Italy, it started out as part of the Central Powers but then it switched over to the Triple Entente," Seto explained with an expressionless look plastered on his face.

"And here I thought you couldn't sound any more like a robot, Kaiba," Joey said aloud.

Seto simply ignored the comment and turned to face me. "The point of this was…?"

"Isn't it obvious? Those of us who have the names of these countries on our pieces of paper will team up into our respective teams. Then we will pick our "soldiers"." I explained while gesturing towards everyone.

"So, whose side am I on?" Mai asked.

"Well, as Seto said, Italy started out on the Central Powers and then switched, but for this snow battle, you can just stick with the Triple Entente," I said.

"Alright," Mai said with a nod of her head.

"Okay, so everyone who had a blank sheet of paper sit on the couch," I commanded and everyone did so.

"Mai, Seto, Ishizu, you're on my side. We're the Triple Entente. Pegasus, Tea, YamiMarik, and Ryou, you guys make up the Central Powers. Each team will discuss who it wants on its team," I explained.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. I'll let you guys pick first," I said and pointed to Pegasus, Tea, YamiMarik, and Ryou.

"We pick Bakura," YamiMarik said immediately.

"Woot!" Bakura shouted and jumped up to join their side.

"Okay, we pick-"

"Mokuba," Seto interrupted me.

"Marik," Ryou said.

"Joey," Mai called out.

"Um… Uh… Err…" YamiMarik stuttered as he looked at his choices. Yugi, Yami, and Serenity were left.

"Who can we pick? We hate the Pharaoh and those two are weaklings," Bakura muttered.

"YUGI IS NOT WEAK!" Yami defended his hikari.

"I PICK YAMI!" Tea shouted.

"What? NO!" YamiMarik shouted.

"Sorry, YamiMarik, but Tea is one of the leaders and she gets a say. Yami it is," I said, ignoring the deadly glares sent my way by YamiMarik and Bakura.

"I don't want to be on their side!" Yami protested as he pointed an accusing finger at the two yamis.

"Hey Mai," Joey whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Pick Serenity."

"We pick…" I trailed off as I contemplated the situation. I did not want to pick Serenity, so my only choice was to go with Yugi.

"Please Mai?" Joey pleaded.

"We pick Serenity," Mai declared.

"ACK! NO!" I shouted.

"The Wheeler-girl too? Isn't it bad enough that we have the mutt?" Seto asked with the usual scowl on his face.

Joey stuck his tongue out and hugged his sister who graciously ran up to him.

"Then we get Yugi-boy," Pegasus said.

"Grr… Whatever. Everyone get yourselves bundled up, it's cold outside," I said and walked off to my room to put my coat, hat, and gloves on.

…

It was quite lovely outside. Despite the cold, it was a bright day – as bright as winter days can be. The sidewalks were covered by a thick blanket of snow that had fallen the previous night.

"Okay, the Central Powers go on that side and the Triple Entente stay on this side," I said and everyone went to their respective places.

**Central Powers…**

"You two! Make some ammo!" YamiMarik commanded and pointed to Yami and Yugi.

"Excuse me? I refuse to help your cause!" Yami shouted.

"Too bad Pharaoh! I'm in charge here and you have to do what I say! Is that clear?" YamiMarik said and glared at the ex-Pharaoh.

Yami glared back and reluctantly began making snowballs with Yugi.

"Marik, can you please help me make some battle plans and a fort? The one we had last time was bloody horrible," Ryou said to Marik. Marik sweat dropped and nodded in agreement.

"What can I do?" Tea asked.

"Go help the lame pharaoh and what's his face over there," YamiMarik said and gestured towards Yami and Yugi.

"If you say so," Tea said and joined Yami and Yugi in the "ammo" making.

"Bakura, Pegasus, we need a battle strategy!" YamiMarik declared and the three huddled to discuss their plans.

**Triple Entente…**

"Mutt! Wheeler-girl! Make the ammunition!" Seto commanded, sounding almost like a war general.

"HEY! We don't have to listen to you, Kaiba! You're not the only one runnin dis thing, ya know!" Joey spat.

"Sarai agrees with me, _right_ Sarai?" Seto asked me with a threatening glare.

"…" I blinked and looked at him.

"Excuse me, but Joey's right, Kaiba. You're not the only one running this thing here! I say they don't have to do what you tell them to do and Sarai agrees with _me_, right Sarai?" Mai said and glanced my way.

"She agrees with me!" Seto shouted.

"No! She agrees with me!" Mai exclaimed.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

I sighed and shook my head as the two continued bickering. They glared at each other. If looks could kill, they would both be smoldering plies of ashes by now.

"MAI!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, MUTT!"

"MY BROTHER IS NOT A DOG!" Serenity shouted. She would usually be silent, but when it came to her brother, she would not hesitate to defend him.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, WHEELER-GIRL!"

"HER NAME IS SERENITY! BESIDES, SARAI AGREES WITH ME!" Mai cut in.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Mokuba tugged at my coat. "Hmm?" I asked and looked down at him. "Oh hey, Mokuba." I smiled at him.

"Miss Sarai, perhaps we should work out a strategy while they bicker amongst themselves," Ishizu suggested.

"I agree," Mokuba mumbled.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MAI!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

"DON'T TELL MY BROTHER TO SHUT UP!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"Good idea. Ishizu, can you come up with something good while Mokuba and I make the ammo?" I asked.

"Of course," Ishizu said and gave a nod of her head.

"Good. Come on Mokuba," I said and together, he and I started making snowballs.

**Central Powers…**

"We're done with the snowballs, oh mighty leader," Yami said sarcastically.

"Ha! Good!" YamiMarik said and laughed evilly.

"Hey look! Kaiba-boy, Mai-boy, Joey-boy, and Serenity-boy are fighting!" Pegasus pointed out.

"Excellent! This may come to our advantage!" YamiMarik said with an evil grin and he tapped his fingers together evilly.

"We have battle plans!" Ryou and Marik exclaimed in unison.

"You do? Let me see them!" YamiMarik said and snatched the plans from Ryou's grip. "Hey! These are good!"

"See! I told you my hikari isn't a good-for-nothing," Bakura said and beamed with pride.

"When did you ever say that?" YamiMarik asked.

"I… don't remember," Bakura said and cocked his head to the side.

**Triple Entente…**

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MAI!"

"SHUT UP!"

"STOP TELLING US TO SHUT UP!"

"YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED KAIBA! FACE IT!"

"I AM NOT OUTNUMBERED!"

"OH YEAH? THEN WHO'S ON YOUR SIDE?"

"MOKUBA AND SARAI!"

"I SAID SARAI AGREES WITH ME!"

"NO! SHE AGREES WITH ME!"

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE'LL AGREE WITH YOU?"

"Simple… She likes me," Seto said with a smirk.

"YOU JERK! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER CRUSH ON YOU?" the normally quiet Serenity shouted.

"I'm not taking advantage of her. I'm simply pointing out the truth," Seto replied.

"Miss Sarai, I finished those plans," Ishizu said and held up a sheet of paper with a neat set of plans drawn on the paper.

"Excellent and we're done with the ammo," I said. "Now we need a fort. Let's work on that together."

Mokuba and Ishizu nodded and the three of us set out to work on the fort, ignoring the blatant argument going on two feet away.

"YOU'RE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP WHEELER-GIRL!"

"MY NAME IS SERENITY!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"DON'T TALK TO MY SISTA LIKE DAT!"

"SERENITY IS A SWEET GIRL, JUST LIKE SARAI, AND THEY ARE BOTH SIDING WITH ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

**Central Powers…**

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Tea asked.

"We're making a fort," Marik answered.

"Oh… Can I help?" Tea asked.

"Of course!" Ryou exclaimed and moved over to give Tea some space.

"Oh! Let me help too!" Yugi exclaimed and joined in to build the fort.

"These plans are excellent!" YamiMarik exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"I know! Aren't our hikaris the best?" Bakura said with sparkles in his own eyes. (Whoa… Talk about weird…)

"I regret all those times I dumped Marik's socks in the lint collector," YamiMarik said.

"I regret the times I hid Ryou's stuffed bunnies in the closet and kept them under lock and key until he made me lasagna," Bakura said. (Haha, lasagna… Inside joke – Bunnyfluff knows what I'm talking about.)

"I regret the times I spilled a whole bottle of AXE over Marik while he was sleeping and Ishizu made him stay over at your house for the weekend because she couldn't stand the smell."

"Oh yeah… I remember that," Bakura said.

**Triple Entente…**

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"SHUT UP, KAIBA!"

"YOU SHUT UP, MUTT!"

"JOEY IS NOT A DOG!"

"YEAH, MY BROTHER IS NOT A DOG!"

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU SAY?"

"I CARE WHAT SERENITY SAYS AND SARAI'S SIDING WITH ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUUTTTTTTT UUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" I screamed, my voice raising a whole octave, practically breaking the sound barrier just to be heard over all the previous yelling.

"Damn and I thought Mai was loud," Joey mumbled.

"I heard that, Joseph!" Mai hissed.

"I'm Hispanic. I'm naturally loud," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"You're Hispanic?" Serenity asked and cocked her head to the side.

I slapped my forehead. "You know what, never mind. The point is we're done with the ammo, battle plans, and fort," I announced.

"What? When did you manage that?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"While you were all fighting over me," I said with a smirk and winked at Seto.

"Forget it Valentine, you can have her," Seto muttered. Mai rolled her eyes.

**Central Powers…**

"We're done with the fort!" Marik exclaimed.

"You two built a fort too? We're so proud of you!" YamiMarik and Bakura said in unison. They both had sparkly eyes. Ryou and Marik blinked.

…

"So shall we get started?" I asked and faced the other team.

"We're ready if you're ready!" Tea exclaimed.

"Very well… On three! One… Two… Three!" I shouted and the snowballs started flying.

"TAKE THAT!"

"HA!"

"WHEEE!"

"RAWR!"

"MOOPID!"

"Moopid?"

"Haha… Forget I said that," I mumbled and continued my snowball attack.

"Ok! Time to start plan Alpha!" YamiMarik shouted and in one swift movement, everyone on his team took a step to the left and kneeled down behind the fort.

"Everyone! Plan Delta!" I shouted and Ishizu, Mokuba, and Serenity ducked behind the fort.

"TAKE THAT!"

"FOOLISH MORTALS!"

"OH YEAH!"

"RAWR!"

Seto, Joey, Mai, and I continued throwing snowballs at the Central Powers, whose heads were neatly lined up in a row across their fort.

"HI-YAH!" Joey shouted as he threw a huge snowball.

"ACK! I'M HIT! NOOOOOOOOOO! Heeelllppp mmmeee…"

**TBC…**

Evil cliffhangers! Who was hit? Find out on the next chapter! Have a nice weekend, guys! Bye bye!


	18. Snow War II! The Battle

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – So, I was planning on buying YuGiOh, but then I had to buy some Christmas presents… so… Yeah…

This is my "Life At My House" New Years special! This chapter occurs on December 31st – New Years Eve!

Well… To tell you the truth, I did not exactly know myself who Joey hit. So I decided to pick whoever you guys thought it would be. Most of the reviews say it was…

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, pointless yelling, plenty of OOCness, some mild cursing, and some violence in this chapter.**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's point of view)

"Ok! Time to start plan Alpha!" YamiMarik shouted and in one swift movement, everyone on his team took a step to the left and kneeled down behind the fort.

"Everyone! Plan Delta!" I shouted and Ishizu, Mokuba, and Serenity ducked behind the fort.

"TAKE THAT!"

"FOOLISH MORTALS!"

"OH YEAH!"

"RAWR!"

Seto, Joey, Mai, and I continued throwing snowballs at the Central Powers, whose heads were neatly lined up in a row across their fort.

"HI-YAH!" Joey shouted as he threw a huge snowball.

"ACK! I'M HIT! NOOOOOOOOOO! Heeelllppp mmmeee…"

**Chapter 18 – Snow War II! The Battle…**

Sarai De La Rosa's Point of View

"AIBOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YUGI!" Yami shouted as he kneeled down next to his dear hikari.

"Oh man. Why am I always causin Yugi's death?" Joey mumbled.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YAMIMARIK!" Yami shouted and launched a snowball at YamiMarik's head.

"What? GAH! NOOO! DAMN YOU, PHARAOH…" YamiMarik trailed off as he sunk to the ground.

"YAMIMARIK! Baka Pharaoh! Look what you've done!" Bakura hissed.

"IT WAS HIS FAULT YUGI DIED!" Yami shouted.

"NO! IT WAS JOEY'S FAULT YOU BAKA! ARE YOU BLIND?" Bakura yelled.

"NO! LET'S SEE IF YOU ARE!" Yami screamed as he flung a snowball at Bakura's face. Fortunately, Bakura ducked. The snowball barely grazed him.

"HEY! WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM YOU IDIOT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING THEM!" Bakura yelled.

"Well, would you look at that? Looks like the other side is having some friendly fire," Mai pointed out.

"Hmm… Oh, Kaiba…" Joey said in sing-song.

"What?" Seto said and turned to face Joey, only to duck a flying snowball one second later.

"AGH! What the…? JOSEPH WHEELER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! Aaaagggghhhhh…" Mai trailed off as she started falling to the ground. In a final attempt, she launched her final snowball at Joey, who ducked.

"NO! MAI! I'M SORRY! I WAS TRYIN TO HIT KAIBA!" Joey shouted as he kneeled by Mai's side.

"Idiot," she mumbled and those were her final words.

"KAIBA! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Joey said as he tried throwing another snowball at Seto but he managed to dodge it again.

Everything after that went in slow motion…

"MMMEEEAAANNNIIIEEE!" a voice shouted as another snowball went flying at Seto.

"NNNOOOOO!" I shouted and tried to intercept the snowball with my own.

…

…

…

I missed…

…

…

…

"NNNOOOOO! SSSEEETTTOOO!" I shouted.

"Hhhhhaaaaahhhhhaaaaahhhhhaaaaahhhhhaaaaa," the voice laughed. I turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was Serenity.

…

…

…

Her snowball missed as well.

…

…

…

End slow-motion sequence.

"So… I'm not the only one with bad aim," I muttered as Serenity's snowball landed two feet away from Seto.

"Oh darn it," Serenity chided herself. "OOF!" she exclaimed as a snowball hit her square in the face.

Mokuba chuckled as he poked Serenity and let her fall to the floor.

"MOKUBA! DID YOU JUST HIT MY SISTA WITH A SNOWBALL?" Joey screamed.

"Nice aim, kiddo," Seto said and patted Mokuba on the head.

"KAIBA!" Joey shouted and tried flinging another snowball at the older Kaiba brother, who dodged it again. "THAT'S IT!" Joey began a snowball attack on the Kaiba brothers. I joined in as well – on the Kaiba side of course.

"TAKE THAT YOU BAKA!" Bakura shouted as he hurled yet another snowball at the young pharaoh. Neither would give in. They were in a snowball fight all in themselves.

Meanwhile…

"Haha, Ishizu! Look's like your team is having problems! You're outnumbered 4 to 1!" Marik exclaimed as he, Ryou, Tea, and Pegasus continued their attack on the Egyptian woman.

"Not quite, little brother!" Ishizu replied as her snowball hit Pegasus in the face.

"You're still outnumbered!" Marik shouted and the attack continued.

…

I sighed as I threw another snowball. "This has turned into every man for himself."

"AGH! NOOOooo…!" Joey trailed off as he finally sunk to the ground, covered in snow from the three snowballs that hit him all at once.

"Good riddance," Seto muttered and returned to the real fight.

"Yep," Mokuba said and he and I turned to face the other team, who was still going at it with Ishizu.

The fight continued, with Bakura and Yami fighting each other in the background.

"TAKE THAT!"

"HI-YA!"

"RAWR!"

"BOO-YAH!"

"TAKE THAT YOU FUGLY IDIOT!"

"Fugly?"

"Haha… Never mind," I mumbled.

…

"STUPID PHARAOH!"

"PETTY THIEF!"

"POINTY HAIRED FREAK!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

"GAME-OBSESSED MANIAC!"

"BLOOD-OBSESSED MANIAC!"

"MURDERER!"

"SOUL-STEALER!"

"BASTARD!"

"RAPIST!"

"What? I'VE NEVER RAPED ANYBODY!" Bakura screamed, infuriated with the false accusation.

"HOW CAN WE BE SO SURE?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YELLOW!" (1)

"PINK!" (1)

"…"

"…"

"BAKA!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

…

"TAKE THAT!"

"RAWR!"

"AGH! NOOOooo…! You'll pay for this sister!" Marik shouted as he slumped to the ground.

"YES! WE HAVE THEM OUTNUMBERED!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Tea said and threw a well aimed snowball at our fort.

"HA! YOU MISSED ME!" I mocked.

"ACK! OUR FORT!" Mokuba shouted as most of our fort crumbled to the ground.

"That's what she was aiming for!" Seto exclaimed.

"HEY! THAT SNOWBALL WAS STUFFED WITH A ROCK!" Mokuba pointed out.

"OH NO!" Ishizu screamed as she fell to the floor, covered in snow from Tea's and Ryou's snowballs.

"THAT'S IT! EXECUTE PLAN BRAVO!" I commanded and Seto, Mokuba, and I stood five feet away from each other. We each took a snowball and aimed it at Tea.

"EEP!" she squeaked as she ducked behind her fort.

"Well, if you can tear our fort down with a rock, so will we!" Mokuba exclaimed as he stuffed a rock inside his snowball and threw it at the other team's fort.

"NO!" Ryou cried as their fort tumbled.

"You'll pay for that!" Tea shouted and threw a snowball at Mokuba, who ducked, and so the already-dead Serenity was hit instead.

The snow war continued.

…

"LAME-O!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A GOOD INSULT YOU MORON!"

"I AM NOT A MORON, BAKURA!"

"OH YEAH! I'M SICK OF THIS!" Bakura screamed as he launched himself at Yami. The two tumbled into the bush near my house, crashing into the Christmas lights, causing Yami to wince in pain from the protruding branches poking the back of his neck.

"ARGH!" Yami cried out as he rolled the two of them over and they fell on the soft patch of snow underneath them. The two yamis continued rolling around in the snow, trying to mutilate each other.

…

"TAKE THIS AND THAT AND THAT!" I shouted as I continued trying to hit Tea and Ryou with my snowballs, as did Seto and Mokuba.

We were too involved in our fight that we did not notice that Bakura and Yami had formed a fight cloud and were moving toward us. It was not until the two yamis trampled poor unsuspecting Mokuba that we all noticed.

"WOOT! GO YAMI AND BAKURA!" Tea shouted. Ryou merely blinked.

"MOKUBA!" Seto screamed as Mokuba was left lying on the floor with swirly eyes. "YAMIIIII! BAKURAAAAA!" Seto shouted and chased the fight cloud.

"SETO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! AGH!" I screamed as I dodged an incoming snowball from Ryou.

"YEAH! GO RYOU!" Tea cheered and hi-fived him.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted as I made a snowball three times bigger than normal and flung it towards the two.

"EEP!" Tea shouted and pushed away from Ryou. The two collapsed on the ground, dodging my big snowball. They did not notice that I was running towards them like a madman until I hit them both with snowballs.

"OW!"

"Nooo!"

"Ugh…"

"…"

"YES! VICTORY!" I shouted. My victory was short lived, however, as the fight cloud ran over me and trampled me to the ground, with Seto following close behind.

"Owww…" I trailed off as I lay on the ground with my eyes in anime swirls.

…

…

…

Twenty minutes later…

Gasp…

Pant…

Heave…

Pant…

Pant…

Cough…

Gasp…

Moan…

Pant…

"I… miff tuk," Yami gasped, trying to catch his breath. His eye was currently bruised and his nose was bleeding.

Bakura laughed evilly in between gasps of breath. Unlike Yami, he did not have a scratch on him.

"Fuu sired poo monfinuu," Yami mumbled.

"What?" Bakura asked. "Oh yeah, I BROKE YOUR NOSE!" He laughed evilly again.

The two yamis lay in the middle of the battlefield, tired and breathing heavily.

"You two may be tired, but I'm not," a voice hovered above them. The two yamis looked up and gasped as the voice's owner pelted them with snowballs, covering the two from neck to toe.

**TBC…**

Mwahahahaha! I hope you guys liked that one. I bet the Bakura fan girls did. Yep. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. Please review and have a nice day! (1) – Did anyone notice the Spongebob reference? Haha.

ONE MORE TO GO!


	19. The Countdown! New Years End

A "Life At My House" Christmas

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic

By: Seto's Princess

Disclaimer – This is the final chapter of this story… and I still don't own YuGiOh. Darn.

This is my "Life At My House" New Years special! This chapter occurs on December 31st – New Years Eve! (Also, remember that the New Year starts in 2005, not 2006 like it should. You can blame me for that, since I don't update fast enough to keep up with real world time.)

_Italicized words_ are thoughts…

**Warning: Randomness, pointless yelling, plenty of OOCness in this chapter.**

Where we last left off: (Sarai's point of view)

"I… miff tuk," Yami gasped, trying to catch his breath. His eye was currently bruised and his nose was bleeding.

Bakura laughed evilly in between gasps of breath. Unlike Yami, he did not have a scratch on him.

"Fuu sired poo monfinuu," Yami mumbled.

"What?" Bakura asked. "Oh yeah, I BROKE YOUR NOSE!" He laughed evilly again.

The two yamis lay in the middle of the battlefield, tired and breathing heavily.

"You two may be tired, but I'm not," a voice hovered above them. The two yamis looked up and gasped as the voice's owner pelted them with snowballs, covering the two from neck to toe.

**Chapter 19 – New Years End!**

Bakura's Point of View

The stupid Pharaoh and I were left with our eyes in swirlies after Kaiba pelted us with snowballs.

"Damn High Priest," I mumbled as I tried to drag myself up from the ground.

"I plame moo gor fist," the baka pharaoh muttered from beside me as he pulled himself together and stood up.

"What did you just say? Ugh, whatever, screw you," I replied as I finally stood up at my full height and dusted myself off of the pestering cold white flakes. Kaiba was off doing some sort of victory dance or whatnot while we looked around the battlefield to find our fallen comrades.

"Where is everybody?" I asked myself as I saw that no one was around. Nobody was lying on the ground, covered in snow. Nobody was trying to hide behind a bush or something to avoid a snowball attack. The ground showed no signs of human life at all. It was as if everyone had disappeared.

"Hey, Pharaoh, look, everyone's gone," I pointed out.

"Wha?" he asked as he looked around and saw the same scene that I had.

"…And _that_ is what you deserve for running over my brother!" Kaiba concluded as if he had just made a huge inspiring speech.

"Kaiba, are you blind?" I quipped.

He raised an eyebrow challengingly. "What kind of question is that?"

I sighed. "Haven't you noticed that we are the only ones here? Everyone is gone!"

His eyes examined the battlefield around us. "Hmph," he replied and walked into the house. I rolled my eyes and the Pharaoh and I followed him into the house.

…

"I was wondering how long it would take for you three to tire yourselves out," a voice muttered from the kitchen as we walked into Sarai's apartment.

"Phear is effreyone else?" the Pharaoh asked as he looked around the apartment. It seemed empty.

"What?" Sarai asked.

I smirked. "His nose is bleeding but I think he said he's a gay hobo."

Yami glared at him. "SHUT FUPP! PHAT'S NOT VAT I SAID!"

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Pharaoh. Where's everyone else anyway?"

"Well, the girls are all in Mai's room watching a movie, and the guys are upstairs in Yugi's room doing whatever it is they're doing, except for Joey, who's working on New Year's dinner. I'm going to help him with that later. Then there's also Pegasus, who is in his room doing Ra knows what with his Funny Bunny plushies," Sarai replied as she finished making some popcorn with her popcorn maker.

"And Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Upstairs with the guys," Sarai answered.

Kaiba grumbled and trudged downstairs to his apartment.

"Well, see you guys later," Sarai said with a smile and sauntered off to Mai's room.

I shrugged and went upstairs to find YamiMarik.

**Third person point of view...**

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm...

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed the ruler of the Shadow Realm, Sarai's insane cousin, Emir.

"What shall we do with this, sir?" asked minion #1 as he held up a tightly caged Tickle-Me-Elmo.

"How many locks did you put on that thing?" Emir asked with caution.

"We put fourteen locks on it, just like you asked sir," the lackey replied.

"Good, good... Now, did you train and clone the Singing and Dancing Dora like I ordered?"

"Look for yourself sir!" the minion exclaimed as he pointed at a particular spot where an army of Singing and Dancing Doras wearing army uniforms were marching in a row.

"EXCELLENT! Soon the world will bow down to me and learn to fear the Shadow Realm! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Emir laughed maniacally.

"Sir, here is that macaroni and cheese you wanted," a second minion asked as he held out a plate of the steaming food.

"CHEESE!" Emir exclaimed and devoured his lunch.

…

Back in the real world, about thirty minutes later…

"Awww!" every single girl in Mai's room cooed as they watched the film on screen. Even Ishizu smiled and she was not the type of person to melt at the sight of fluffy romance.

"I knew he would come through eventually," Tea murmured and slipped some popcorn into her mouth.

"Of course he would. That poor girl has been through so much and despite that, she is the sweetest thing ever. There was no way she couldn't melt his heart," Serenity mumbled.

"Shh! He's going to say something!" Mai hissed to quiet the two girls down.

Sarai's eyes were practically glued to the screen as she watched the scene before her unfold. She was a sucker for fluffy romance movies and she detested it when she was interrupted while watching a really good one.

"Clarissa… I-I didn't mean those things I said. Will you… forgive me?" the man in the movie said as he held the girl's cheek in his hand and brushed a tear away with his thumb.

Clarissa nodded, her eyes shining with tears. "Yes. I love you, Alex," the girl murmured softly as a smile crossed her lips. Alex smiled warmly at her and leaned down for their second kiss.

Each girl's reaction was different. Ishizu smiled at the scene. Tea sighed happily; the bowl of popcorn in her lap lay forgotten. Mai ginned from ear to ear as if she had successfully paired the couple up herself. Serenity squeezed the pillow in her arms even tighter and made a small squeal. Sarai bit her lip and fought the urge to squeal in delight as her eyes glimmered with joy.

A sudden knock at the door made the girls jump in fright. The bowl of popcorn in Tea's lap went flying and it landed gracefully on Serenity's head, with the crunchy treat sliding down her head like rain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Serenity!" Tea exclaimed as she helped Serenity pick out the popcorn in her hair. Mai chuckled at the scene.

"Awww! I hate being interrupted! Who is it?" Sarai practically yelled at the door.

The door opened and a blonde mop of hair appeared in the room. "Um, Sarai? Sorry ta bother ya, but you said you wanted ta make da potatoes. I'm done peelin them," Joey's obvious Brooklyn accent cut into the room and overpowered the sound coming from the TV.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, girls. You'll have to watch the rest of the movie without me. See you later," Sarai said as she waved goodbye and left with Joey.

…

"Okay, okay. Yugi, do you have any threes?" Ryou asked.

"Go fish," Yugi replied.

"No one ever has any threes," Ryou mumbled with a sigh.

"You know the rules, Ryou. You fish for a card and you have to eat a spoonful of Bakura's and YamiMarik's concoction from hell," Marik said with a smirk.

"Oh bloody hell! I thought you might have forgotten that," Ryou said with a scrunched face.

"You think he would forget something like that after they made him eat it the last four times? I don't think so," Mokuba quipped.

YamiMarik ginned evilly and slid a bowl full of some terrible looking form of slop. There were colors everywhere in the slop, including yellow, green, brown, white, and red. Ryou scrunched his face in disgust and took a spoonful of the random concoction. He put it in his mouth and chewed on whatever chunks of food were in the slop and quickly swallowed. Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, and Marik looked on in disgust.

"Oh dear. What's in that?" Ryou asked.

"We can't tell you until someone wins this game. Pharaoh, it's your turn," Bakura said.

"Mokuba, do you have any kings?" Yami asked with a smile plastered on his face. His nose was better now and Yugi gave him an ice pack so his eye would not become swollen.

"Darn…" Mokuba muttered as he handed his King of Hearts card to Yami.

"It appears I am finished," Yami stated matter-of-factly as le laid his final pair of cards on the floor before him. He no longer had any cards in his hand.

"What? Stupid King of Games!" YamiMarik growled.

"Heart of the cards," Yami said.

"How can you have the 'heart of the cards' in Go Fish?" Bakura shouted.

"Can you just tell us what's in this thing now?" Mokuba asked as he poked at the slop in the bowl with a spoon.

"Let's see if your stomach can handle this. It's ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, beans, chopped lettuce, tomato bits, peanuts, granola, onions, salt, sour cream, taco sauce, bean paste, waffle bits, cheese, and three spoonfuls of orange soda," Bakura answered with an evil grin.

"You had us eat that?" Ryou asked with a shocked expression.

"It was fun watching your expressions!" YamiMarik laughed.

"Yeah… I'm going to go brush my teeth," Mokuba said, dumping his cards on the floor and leaving the room.

"Me too," Yugi said and left the room, followed closely by Yami and Ryou.

"You guys are no fun!" Bakura exclaimed with a fake pout that was very uncharacteristic for him.

…

A few hours later… In the Shadow Realm…

"YES! MY DORA ARMY IS COMPLETE!" Emir shouted and laughed maniacally.

"Um, sir, it was complete hours ago, but you were too busy eating cheese to notice," a minion said.

"SHUT UP!" Emir shouted and hit the minion in the head with a bat. "Now, my army, into the mortal world!"

The army of Singing and Dancing Doras began marching towards a portal that appeared out of nowhere.

…

"So, what do you girls want to do now?" Mai asked as she and the other girls ventured into the living room.

"Oh, I don't know," Serenity replied. "Perhaps we can-"

Suddenly, a giant vortex opened up in the middle of the living room and an army of Singing and Dancing Doras marched into the living room. The girls looked on with strange expressions on their faces.

…

"And… done!" Joey exclaimed with a huge grin of pride on his face.

"Wow! This one looks even yummier than your Christmas turkey!" Sarai exclaimed as she stared at Joey's completed masterpiece.

"JOEY! SARAI!" Tea shouted as she burst into the kitchen.

"What is it Tea?" Sarai asked.

"There's an army of Singing and Dancing Doras in your living room!" Tea replied.

"What?" Sarai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on!" Tea cried and dragged them downstairs.

…

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I RULE ALL!" Emir shouted and laughed.

"Who do you think you are?" Ishizu spat as she and the other girls struggled against a group of Singing and Dancing Doras, who were tying them up.

"EMIR! What are you doing? Why are you here?" Sarai shouted as she, Tea, and Joey burst into the living room.

"I'm going to rule the world!" Emir replied.

"What? Why?" Sarai asked.

"I want to."

"Hmm. Why don't we make a deal? I'll give you anything you want and you stop this plan to take over the world."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I want New Years dinner… and one million dollars."

"A million dollars? You have minions that wait on you hand and foot and you want a million dollars?"

"Ok, fine. Just give me the New Years dinner."

Sarai sighed. "Fine. Joey, bring down our food."

"What? But what are we gonna eat?" Joey asked.

"I don't know; just give my stupid cousin the food!"

"Aw man…" Joey whined and trudged upstairs to bring down the New Years dinner he and Sarai had worked so hard on.

…

"Okay. So, I'll see you later, chicken butt! Come, my army!" Emir shouted and jumped into the vortex, followed by his army of Doras.

"Well… That was awkward," Mai said as Tea untied her and the other girls.

"Yeah, but he took our dinner," Serenity stated.

"What will we eat now?" Tea asked.

"I don't know…" Sarai mumbled.

The door suddenly opened and everyone else in the house came inside.

"Okay! It's time to eat! I'm starving!" Bakura exclaimed and sat down at the dinner table.

"Yeah! It's eight o'clock already!" Mokuba added and sat down. The other boys sat down as well, not noticing the looks on the girls' faces. However, Seto, who was the last one to walk in, did notice.

"What's with the sad expressions? Shouldn't you dorks be happy on a holiday such as this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… we would, but my cousin just came and took our New Years dinner…" Sarai replied.

"What? What do you mean your cousin took our dinner? What are we going to eat?" the boys whined in unison.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Sarai asked.

"What about the masterpiece Bakura and I made?" YamiMarik suggested.

"NO!" Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba shouted in unison.

"Um… I don't think I want to know…" Sarai muttered.

…

One hour later…

"Yummy! That was great!" Mokuba exclaimed as he slumped back in his chair with a full stomach.

"It was very unorthodox for a New Years dinner, but I guess it had to do," Sarai said as she stood up and put the cardboard plates in the trash bin.

"I thought it was fabulous. I don't have the chance to have pizza often," Yami commented, holding a new ice pack against his eye. Yugi laughed.

"Well, there's still three more hours till the countdown, so let's watch a movie!" Mai suggested. Everyone agreed, even Seto, and they all sat down either on the couch or on the floor.

…

"GUYS! It's time! Two minutes left!" Mai shouted. She and the others had random objects in their hands, including party poppers and confetti. Half of them had plastic top hats on their heads with the words "Happy New Years" on them.

Yami, Bakura, and YamiMarik sat next to each other and managed to not kill each other while they had been watching the movie. Yugi, Ryou, and Marik sat on the floor in front of them. Tea and Ishizu also sat on the couch, with Mokuba and Serenity on the floor in front of them. Mai and Joey stood on the right side of the couch, right by the Christmas tree. Sarai stood on the other side of the couch, near Seto, who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh! This is so much fun!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Tea added.

"We did not have countdowns like these back in ancient Egypt," Yami stated with interest.

"SHH! It's time!" Mai shouted as the giant shimmering ball on the TV screen started to descend.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted and threw confetti into the air and popped their party poppers. The TV flashed with the numbers "2005" on the screen. Everyone gave each other a round of hugs, with the exception of Seto, who watched from his spot on the wall. Joey even dared to kiss Mai on the cheek, which she returned, making everyone cheer in excitement. Joey blushed.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, NIISAMA!" Mokuba shouted and wrapped his arms around the older Kaiba. Seto flashed a small smile and hugged him back. Mokuba then bounded off to give more hugs.

"Happy New Year, Seto," Sarai said as she walked up to Seto and smiled up at him.

"…Happy New Year," he responded.

"So… Here's to an exciting New Year and um… yeah…" Sarai trailed off and stared at the floor.

"You want a hug don't you?" Seto asked.

Sarai looked up to see his scowling face. "It _is_ New Years…"

"Go ahead if you must," Seto said with a roll of his eyes. Sarai grinned and wrapped her arms around him. No one seemed to notice as Seto gave her a small hug back and she quickly stole a small kiss on his cheek. He glared at her and pushed her away.

"I said a hug, not a kiss," he snarled.

Sarai giggled. "No one said you had to hug me back, but thanks anyway."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR KAIBA!" everyone shouted as they walked up to him and threw confetti all over him. Sarai burst out laughing to see a confetti-bathed Seto Kaiba blinking in confusion. The others soon joined in and even Seto's frown faded away as a small smile of amusement replaced it.

**THE END!**

Yup, that is it. It is over. It is kind of sad to let go of this story… again, but at least now I can return to Life At My House. I am sure you are all dying for me to update that one. I will try to have it up as soon as I can, but I cannot make any guarantees. You all know by now that my school loves to give homework by the truckloads. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my overly random New Years celebration, even if it is one year and one month behind real world time. Have a nice day!

7-22-06: YES! I am officially done revising A Life At My House Christmas! I will shortly continue revising Life At My House and try to finish that as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
